The Other World
by magyka95
Summary: Arriana Rutherdale was going to be High Queen. She was going to have a beautiful castle and loving subjects. But all that changed. Now she's stuck in a world amidst a war, and she doesn't even know the High King's address. And is Nazi a new kind of fish ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, its me Magyka. I decided to start a new story. One which didn't have OC's stumbling into Narnia. Tell me how you like it!**

CHAPTER 1: ALONE AND PALELY LOITERING.

I am Arrianna Rutherdale and am, the bethrothed of High King Peter, the Magnificent. I rather think that High Queen Arriana the Magnificent is a title I would like very, very much.

Though at this moment I did not feel very Magnificent. I felt disheartened, ugly and let down. High King Peter had disappeared with his royal siblings the previous day, following a White Stag. I would not marry him.

The Faun Tumnus blathered on, condoling me. My father, Lord Rutherdale, was beside himself.

"This is treason, my good Faun! The High King promised to take my daughter's hand."

The tirade went on. I stood up, feeling detached. Everyone went silent. I looked the perfect picture of misery, a broken hearted fiancee.

Ha! What did they know. I would find High King Peter, Magnificent or not and he would have hell to pay!

I prepared my horse. Then I went to my mother, who was sobbing quietly. I felt irritated at her constant sniffing.

" My child, my lovely child." My mother stood up, however she swooned and then fainted. I rolled my eyes. Theatrics!

" I'll be back. I fancy a ride to clear my mind." I told the women –in-waiting and walked out, eyes lowered so thaat I dint have to meet their pity filled faces.

I did not need pity. King Peter would pay!

I rode into the Western Woods, King Edmund's lands, for he was Count of the Western March. I had never seen him. Nor had I seen Queen Susan and Queen Lucy. I had only exchanged a few scarce words with the High King when he had come to ask my hand.

Thoughts of the High King made me indignant again. My horse stopped suddenly. "Oh, Callisto, a little further." I coaxed.

But he would not move.

I went forward on foot. Suddenly an apparition in white appeared in front of me.

"Princess, I know whom you seek. And I could give him to you." It said in a silky voice, soft and seductive. Its beautiful face was a sight to behold.

I scowled. I would not accept help from this…this spectre so that she could brge in exactly when I would demand an explanation from the High King. Oh, I knew what all the ladieshad in mind, when they viewed him. All breathless and faint, silly headless chickens! I waved her off and moved on.

I walked on. There was a lamp burning in front of me, high up on pole.

"Oh, Lamp, thou dost burn well, a beacon of light, a symbol of hope from Aslan Himself…" I started a noble rant, much inspired by the lamp, when I tripped over a loose rock nd hit my head against the pole.

"Oh" I said. And knew no more.

When I woke, I waas lying in a damp street with rain pouring all around me. The street had cobbled stones and millions of lamps on poles shone brightly.

I sat up. Right in front of me was a building s huge as my Castle back home, and it read:

ST MICHAEL'S CATHEDRAL, LONDON.

**Please review. It would mean so much to me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much my two reviewers! You made my day! It was so nice to see reviews after a day of hardcore Economics Application courses which made my head ache!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or London. But I still have my world domination plans!**

CHAPTER 2: MORTE 'D LUNATIC.

I gasped. Where was I?Oh, oh _where_ was I? I was confused and wetnd damp. I could feel a tickle in my throat and the beastly rain just kept pouring on. Gathering my skirts, I ran to the Cathedral (Whatever that was).

I opened the door. Rows and rows of wooden benches were arranged. And right up in front was an old man in robes. I hurried up to him, but stopped short.

There hung upon a crucifix was a man, wearing a crown of thorns. I winced. The old man followed my line of vision.

"Are you not a Christian, my child?" He asked. I wanted to hug him. He was the only one who had been kind to me today, everything else had been perfectly horrid. And I had no idea what a Christian was.

"What's a Christian?" I asked.

"A follower of Christ." He answered.

"Oh no, I follow Aslan, the true King." I said.

From there we commenced on a theological debate wherin I told him the story of Aslan and he told me the story of Christ and so we would have continued had I not sneezed.

"Oh, how foolish of me!" said the old man," you're cold and shivering. Would you like to change? The clothes are old, but I'm sure we'll find you a fit. You seem lost, my child."

"I am, I am!" I said, nearly crying at the prospect of something warm. I changed in a bare little room. The clothes I wore were strange. They were scratchy, coarse and felt like sacks, a far cry from the silk and muslin I wore. The skirt was short, only up to my knee and the shirt had strange buttons.

Once clothed, I went to the old man. " I don't suppose you could tell me where I am?' I asked.

"Why, you are in Belgravia, Central London." He said.

I nodded contritely, trying to act as if I knew exactly what he was talking about. I thanked him with a thousand courtesies and a kiss on the cheek(as is custom, but I think I surprised him) and emerged out.

The streets of these so called London were slippery. I started on, with my borrowed umbrella, onto unkown destinations.

I had walked . and walked. Till I could walk no more.

I wished for home. I wished for a warm fire to warm my toes and my soft bed, my silken sheets and my maid Kiara's soft singing as she folded my clothes. I sniffled. Then my thoughts drifted to High King Peter. I was a fool to accept him. I did not know him,yet he swept me away with his jovial manner and his blue, blue eyes. Yet I couldn't forgive myself for my shallow behaviour. I had agreed to marry a man I knew nothing of, just because I had been swept away by his good looks and the tales of his courage.

As I huddled on the pavement, a man in a queer machine which moved came up to me. I had seen several of these contrapments, and I was frightened.

" How much for the night, my sweet?" a man's voice asked. I had kept my head lowered, hoping they would go away, so I could not see his face.

I was bewildered. How much of what? And night? What was this man talking about?

I looked up.

"Oh hey, Jason, this one's a looker. So, how much will it be?" the first man asked. He was scruffy and looked terrible. If my made Kiara had seen him she would have made him bathe for a week to scrounge off the dust.

I gave the man a glare. " Explain yourself, Sir." I said, politely enough.

Another man came out, as scruffy as the first and they leered at me. I had had enough. I tried to walk past them.

"Remove yourselves from my way," I said.

"Or what?"

"Listen, you imbecilic lout, I shall have you drawn and quartered." I said, tartly.

One of the men grabbed my arm. The next thing I knew I was slammed against the wall, the wind knocked out of me. I was not a fool. I now knew what they wanted. I narrowed my eyes. I hated men like these idiots, who degraded women. Had I not taught the dishonourable Arch Duke of Galma a lesson in manners?

Just who did they think they were.

I kneed the man pinning me in the groin. He released me. The other man held my arm, grabbing roughly. I bent down and grabbed a broken pole lying in the corner and swung it around. I was never good with the staff. But it would have to do. Swinging blindly I hit one of the men in the stomach. Then I screamed.

The other man punched me in the gut. I dropped the staff in pain. I was thrown on the ground. I knew what was coming next. Good Aslan, protect me, I thought as I grabbed a glass piece lying on the road (Truly the roads in this strange land were very dirty. It would never have been permitted in Narnia). I tried to scream again. My throat was too dry. I screwed my eyes shut as I heard muffled noises. I didn't want to see thos disgusting men before I died.

Yes, I had decided to kill myself. Slitting my wrist with the glass piece would be easy, easier than the humiliation waiting for me. I gulped and as I was about to slash my vein, a strong hand grabbed mine and knocked away the glass piece.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked.

I opened my tightly screwed up eyes slowly. Steel grey orbs looked back at me. It was a dark haired boy, no, man. He stood up. He was lean yet I could see the power in him through the tensing of his muscles. And the evidence to it lay in the two men groaning on the ground. I saw another figure sillhouetted in the darkness.

"Is she okay, Ed?" the figure asked.

My eyes widened. I knew that voice. I drew myslef up. I walked up to the figure.

And I slapped a very surprised High King. The slap echoed in the dark street.

**And that's the end of Chapter 2. Please review and help me improve this story. I need lots of guidance!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so mush my dear reviewers! You made my day! Love you guys!

Disclaimer: Yeah, if Narnia was mine, I would take over this world too.

**CHAPTER 3: welcome to Hotel California.**

Peter Pevensie's baffled face did not appease me. Oh, I wanted to hurt him, I wanted to draw blood. I was in a strange, horrible land, with nowhere to go, I was not going to get married after _months_of preperation, I was furious.

I raised my hand to hit him again.

High King Peter stood there taking my hits, as I hit him everywhere I could. It _hurt. _He didn't even recognise me, I was a fool to think he was marrying me for myself and not my face or fortune.

"My Lady, Arriana, please calm yourself." King Edmund's voice was mild, but there was a deadly power hidden in it. Silk on steel, I would say. I stopped.

Iwould not cry, I vowed, even as tears came into my eyes. The High King spoke then, "My lady, it was not my wish to leave Narnia with my royal siblings either, nor to abandon you. This is Aslan's wish and I must obey."

"Aslan's _wish?_ Tell me then High King, what have I ever done against Aslan that I must suffer such indignity? That I get abandoned at the altar? My father has always been loyal to you and this is the treatment we get? Indeed, now you will tell me that the humiliation was Aslan's wish too." I almost screamed, but then remembered ladies do not scream and held my tongue and did not add the the other things I thought I would say.

"Lady Arriana, we love Narnia as much as you do. We wouldn't have left it willingly, we left our friends there." King Edmund tried to appease me, ever the diplomat. It was not working.

"Well, at any rate I'm glad that I have found out all this before I got wedded to you. What massacre that would be." I couldn't help saying.

I went too far. High King Peter clenched his jaw and looked like he might punch something. I almost shrank back at the unadulterated rage, but then held my ground. Then he spun around and left.

"He might have been your only ally in this place, you know," King Edmund said. "Very diplomatic"

"I don't need him," I said. Till I realised I did. At least to get back to Narnia.

I put on my best distressed lady act which had melted thousands of hearts before. I let tears poolinto my eyes and put my face in my hands.

At length, I looked up at him with beseeching eyes.

"You'll helpme wont you, Your Majesty. Just to show me the way to Narnia?" I said in a quivering voice.

King Edmund looked at me , dispassionately. He didn't appear to be moved.

"Lady Arriana, do you think I will help a woman who insulted my brother, who selfishly thinks of her plight and unable to see that others are in greater pain? Lady, pride comes before a fall. I just hope you don't fall too hard."

With an entirely unkingly smirk and wink he walked off, whistling.

"Wait!" I ran after him. " You're a King! You have to help your subjects!"

He laughed. It was a bitter laugh, a cold laugh. His dark eyes glittered as he said" I'm not a King here."

He set off again.

"At least tell me the way to Narnia." I pleaded.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be stuck in England would I?"

With that cryptic answer he left me, very much stuck in a place called England.


	4. Chapter 4

**YO! I'm sorry for not updating but I probably wont be able to update until March 24****th****. The reason? ICSE-the bane of my life. For those who don't know, it's the Board Examinations. So as to ensure that in the future I do not become a ruffian, I need to study. Sorry!**

**Thanks to my reviwers whoreally mademy day. Amidst the crisis of what to study and what not to, it was so relieving to see people enjoyed my story. **

**Disclaimer: id I owned Narnia,I'd live in it. Since I don't…well, join the dots**

**CHAPTER 4: THE SOLITARY REAPER**

After King Edmund had walked away, I tried sitting on the side walk. It was dirty, hard, filthy and I missed my bed. I sat with my head in my hands, trying to think of something. I decided to go back to St. Michael's Cathedral. The old man was the only one who was nice to me in this horrible place.

I got up at length and went up to the road. As I didi so, a metal contrapment hurtled towards me, making a horrible, blaring noise. I screamed and moved away.

"Watch where you're going, Missus!" The driver yelled.

"How dare you! Do you know who I am?" I screamed."I am Lady Arriana Rutherdale, Countess of…"

"Yeah, and I'm bonny Prince Charlie." The man yelled back, grinning. Then he drove off.

Well, I never! The Kings and Queens came from a strange land indeed. I hated it. Back in Narnia, there was always a kindly Beaver or a Badger to rely on. Then I spotted a Dog.

It was a marvellous Dog. It had jet black fur and intelligent eyes. I was sure he was a male. Maybe he would help me.

"I do hope you've had a nice day." I said.

The Dog stared up at me. I decided to try again.

"have you had a nice day?"

"Mr. Dog?Sir Labrador?"

I gave up hope. I sat down and decided to tell him about my misfortunes. I explained till my voice grew hoarse.

"…And then he walks away! Some King he is! Now I have no where to go!" I told the Dog.

It stared up at me.

"Oh, I forgot even _you_ wont reply." I said, as I sat down beside it. I almost felt like swearing…as I had seen the sailors do. But a lady doesn't swear. Nor does she cry. She maintains a calm façade, no matter what is at stake.

"Well, I must say you have quite the imagination."

It was the horrid driver of the magic contrapment who had laughed at me. I sneered.

"Lions? Ladies? Magic worlds? Its better than the Middle Earth, it is!" he said.

"Please leave if you have no other wish than to insult me." I said, coldly. I had been taught to use a cold, formal tone when displeased. My voice could have cut ice.

The man's smile faded.

"Now, look here. I'm just doing my duty, being a good citizen and all.'Tis war time, lassie, you shouldn't be out alone, spinning yarns." He said.

I opened my mouth to tell him no fool who valued his life would ever attack me when a voice as calm as the summer seas said,"She isnt alone."

I looked up. It was the High King.

"My sister here was waiting for me while I went to buy groceries." He said smoothly.

Sister indeed! I almost told him exactly what I thought of him and men in general but held my tongue. My mother once told me my sharp tongue would get me into trouble. '

" 'Ere now, lad. Don't leave your sister sitting on the side walk in the dark its dangerous, you know? Ther are lots of them men around who wouldn't think twice before hurting her. You're lucky I decided to come back, honourable chap that I am." The man said, puffing his chest out with pride.

"And I thank you with my whole heart for it." Sid the High King his voice level. He never looked at me once, just beckoned me. Wordlessly, I went to him, cowed by this act of true honour.

King Edmund the Dishonourable was lurking in the shadows nearby and gave my a smirk.

"You're lucky he likes you," he mouthed. I narrowed my eyes at him.

I guessed that the best course of action right now would be to keep silent.

And I followed the two Kings on this strange adventure, all the while promising myself never again to wander off without taking at least twenty hefty guards with me. I also vowed to learn the use of some weapon when I went back home._ If _ I went back home.

"Ed, we cant take her home. Mum will have a fit." Said The High King.

"Obviously, Pete. Imagine walking, merry as you please, and introducing her as your fiance."Hello Mum! This is my fiance! And by the way I was also a King in a land called Narnia, you know?" would go across very well with her." King Edmundreplied. It didn't take a scholar to know his tone was sarcastic.

I felt the treachorous tears come again. Men here were so insensitive! They were talking as if I didn't exist. I sniffed. Well, I would show them I was no burden!

"You don't have to bother about me. I'm good friends with the old man at St. Michael's Cathedral. I can go there. He doesn't think I'm a bother. He lent me these clothes too. He wont have a fit if I go back." I said. I was proud my voice didn't tremble. You see, my mother told me there was no worse fate than being a nun and shut up in the convent for a woman of noble blood. I was scared, my mother would die and my father would disown me if I joined the convent. But it was better than being a burden.

The High King turned to me at long last." Lady, your pride and bravery astounds me. You agree to join the Church despite knowing that you will have tobecome a nun. " he smiled at me." I value bravery in a woman."

I smiled back, it was impossible not to. "Well Sir, you have to value from afar, now that I must join the convent."

The High King laughed, and the troubled young man disappeared. He was no longer a common man, in spite of wearing strange clothes. There was no doubt about it. He was the High King Peter.

"Not if we can help it, no. We have a friend who might take you in. Professor Kirke does have a mansion." King Edmund's voice cut into my reverie. I snapped to look at him. The way he carried himself, I never had any doubt he was a King. Yet he blended in with the surroundings well. He was indeed the Spy Master of Narnia. I had heard fearsome tails about how no word went unheard by King Edmund and his spies. He was the Protector of Narnia. Just as King Peter was the Rock.

I gulped. Just who had I slapped? What had I been thinking? My mother would kill me. Kiara would dig my grave. My father would hold my funeral. I would die a traitor to Narnia for slapping the High King.

"Listen, Pete. We'll take her to the Professor's tomorrow. For now lets take her home. Su's staying over at the Parkinsons, so Lucy can chare with her. We'll tell Mum that we rescued her from….well, you know. Lady Arrianna, you have to pretend to be scared and terrified." King Edmund said.

"I assure you, King Edmund. There's no need to pretend. I am scared and terrified." I replied, a bit cheekily.

"Well, you're making a good show of not showing it." He muttered.

"King Edmund, do you not know that a lady must never lose her poise?" I admonished, smilingly.

"What poise, Lady? The one where you sobbed on a sidewalk, or the one where you slapped my brother?"

I hung my head. Really, I would never live that down. I dared to look up and my heart leapt to see both Kings smiling. Maybe I had been forgiven, after all. Maybe, I wouldn't be sent to the guillotine. Or the dungeons.

"Well, that is all a part of my fresh, unspoilt charm," I said, in a high and mighty tone.

And followed the two chuckling Kings as they led the way to heir home.

**There! I hope I could give an insight to what roles Peter and Edmund played in Narnia. And I know Arrianna is rather foolish and prideful. But that's the way she has been brought up. She's a noble lady and has never been exposed to the reality. But she does care about others and is quite brave when the oppurtunity comes. But she is, in truth, a human. She has her faults and drawbacks. Her qualities just need a catalyst to come out. And her pride is not necessarily a bad thing. It makes her do reckless things, yes, but it also never allows her to give in no matter what. Some people would call that resilience and determination or just plain pigheadedness. But that's who she is. I hope that clears up the mystery behind her high and mighty behaviour.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY COULD DO WITH SOME HELP! ALSO, THE REVIEWS BRIGHTEN MY DAY AND HELPS ME WRITE WITH MORE ZEAL! SO DO REVIEW. YOU JUST NEED TO CLICK THAT PURPLE BUTTON. : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Despite promising myself to abstain from writing , here I am. This took me two hours to write. A fine distraction from Mensuration sums. Those circles and cylinders were boggling my mind.**

**A thank you to my dear reviewers MaryandMerlin, Pandora Ali'I,FelipeMarcusThomas, princess emma of Narnia, CJaMes12 and Haroshi Shoma. You guys made my day with your encouragement!**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Narnia, I would very soon aim for world domination and very soon Universe domination. Aslan would kill me for my avarice. That has not happened yet.**

**CHAPTER 5: STILL I RISE**

"You may write me down in history  
With your bitter, twisted lies,  
You may trod me in the very dirt  
But still, like dust, I'll rise."

-Maya Angelou

I was in for disappointment. True, the Kings had warned me they were no kings in this strange land but I had not expected this tiny house. Nevertheless, it was warm and cozy, a pretty house, like the ones I had seen dotting the rustic part of Narnia. Narnia! I missed my home so much and it had only been a few hours. Why had Aslan sent me to this horrid land?

"We're home!" The High King announced as we entered the little house, I scrubbed my face with my sleeves, trying to look at least a little pretty. True, I had looked more splendid and beautiful at many a ball and had swept many men off their feet, but I somehow knew instinctively that the mother of King Peter and King Edmund was no ordinary woman.

She would not be swept off by pretty looks and charm. No, I would have to keep my wits about her. While I fussed with my hair, the state of which I knew looked terrible and tried to pat my face clean, King Edmund smirked away to eternal glory. I narrowed my eyes at him, yet paid him no mind.

"Peter! Edmund! You are late! I began to worry! " A woman with hair the colour of the summer sun yet showing the beginnings of gray faltered as she spotted me. "And this is?..."

"Arrianna, Mother. She was being…umm…followed by a few men. We saved her. And she had no where to go." King Edmund said smoothly, his face betraying no emotion. King Peter nodded.

I decided to put my acting skills to use. With a little gasp, I had no problems summoning tears to my eyes.

"I'm so sorry for the discourtesy, Madam. Please forgive me for proving to be such a burden. I … I …was trying to find my dear Aunt who had promised to take me in after my parents died. The …." I did not know what those strange contraptions were called so I faltered. King Peter mouthed "Trains" from behind his Mother.

"Er…train I was in overturned. It was so horrible." Here I gave a little shudder for effect. " I promise you I will be on my way in the morning. Till then, please let me stay here. I shall be much obliged to you as I know no one here."

"Of course,dear. You look like you've been through so much. You can stay as long as you want. My daughter Susan will be on her way to America this week, so it shall be no problem. You don't have to go anywhere till we find your , take the poor child to your room. Sleep a while, child, then we shall have dinner." The Pevensie's mother smiled.

"Thank you," I said, with a little curtsey.

Queen Lucy was wearing clothes similiar to mine though I immediately discerned they were of a better quality and fit than mine. As a Lady, I had been brought up to notice such things. They were almost unconscious observations.

Queen Lucy's room was smaller than a Beaver's dam. Yet I liked it. It had a nice homely touch to it as my room. I sniffed.

"Lady Arrianna.." Began Queen Lucy. I started. I didn't know she knew me.

"How do you know me?" I asked.

"Your portrait. I memorized it. I had already accepted you as my sister." Queen Lucy said, her voice simple. There was no judgment in her voice, no opinions, just simple acceptance.

"I'm happy to have you here," she said.

And that was my undoing. Those simple words of kindness, of love, of conviction made me lose my composure. I felt the tears coming. These were not fake tears, nor tears of physical pain. These were tears of loss, of bewilderment. I cried for myself that night, sitting on Lucy's bed. I cried for not only the strange events of that day but for other events in my life.

I cried because I had, like a shallow woman, agreed to marry a man I knew nothing of. I cried because I had been lured by tales of his bravery and his magnificence, I cried because I had been so different than what I wanted to grow up to be.

I remembered laughing at the silly court ladies with their air of spoilt charm when I was little. Yet I was no different.

"I'm so sorry.." I gasped out. "So sorry…."

Queen Lucy held me until I fell asleep.

That night, at dinner I met John Pevensie. He was the father of the Kings and Queens. He exuded a quiet confidence and was refined and very nice.

When everyone had gone to sleep I woke up feeling very thirsty. I went to the little kitchen for a glass of water. I heard voices.

"I don't know if we will be able to pay for Peter's University. He is a bright boy, but the fees are too high. The pay is low, jobs are few. The War is on. I am injured, so I am useless as a soldier too." John Pevensie's voice turned bitter towards the end.

"Don't worry, darling. We'll pull through. We always have." Said Helen Pevensie.

Then they went to bed, leaving me clutching a glass of water. I felt terrible imposing upon them at a time when they were clearly not in a state to look after me. I knew my clothes would fetch good money here, but to my horror I realized that the old man from the Church had not returned them. I had been tricked!

I felt tears pricking my eyelids, but I wiped them away. I would not be weak. I would not be a burden. Too long I had been selfish and though I felt very, very scared, I knew what I had to do.

I very carefully took off my pearl necklace and laid it beside Lucy. Then I grabbed a pen and wrote a note.

I looked at her sleeping face and smiled. Then I was off.

The next morning, Lucy's scream woke everyone up.

"Arrianna left! She's gone!" Lucy shrieked, her voice reaching the octaves, her eyes watery, her hands clutching a note.

The note read:

"_Dearest Lucy,_

_Thank you for being a true friend to me. I wish we had met under different circumstances but know that whatever may happen you have a sister and a friend who shall never forget you. I am sorry for imposing upon you and your family at a time when you are so obviously distressed, I should not have done so. Do not worry about me. Do thank Helen and John on behalf of me. They were kind to me and I shall never forget that. Thank Peter and Edmund, forgive me for addressing you by your names, for rescuing me. I did not thank them then as I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts. Ask them to forgive me for being so selfish and ungrateful. And yet again, I pray you, do not worry about me. I am on my way to a place called Ireland. I have already bought a ticket to go there by boat. Keep this pearl necklace as a token of my gratitude. I hope you will find it useful. _

_With love and gratitude,_

_Arrianna_

The Pevensies looked at each other. "What a nice child. But we must find her. She is all alone. " Helen Pevensie said.

John Pevensie suddenly paled." Did she say Ireland?"

the others nodded.

"They're at the brink of a civil war."

**Well! There was another chapter. The plot bunny would not leave me alone. My exams were alright so far, hopefully I shall do well. Wish me luck and tell me your opinions.!**


	6. Author's notes

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Calyn: Thank you for reviewing. But please do check your facts. Ireland was plagued with unrest in the 1940's and 50's. examples of these unrest are Plan Kathleen and Operation Green. I used the term civil war because the Katleen Plan was a plan to invade Northern Ireland by the IRA –the Irish Republican Army. Operation Green was a planned invasion of Ireland by the German. I was not talking about the civil war between the Republicans and the Free Staters. I hope that cleared up your doubts. And if you had, in fact, spent more than "20 seconds" on the internet you would have discovered this. I, contrary to what you think actually do research before I put up my story. Please check FelipeMarcusThomas' review for further information as she has outlined it very nicely.**

**FelipeMarcusThomas: At last! Someone who believes in my story! Thank you! Your review was really great. Thanks for writing that long review and actually researching on the facts. I feel inspired to do better. Taking time out from my studies was totally worth it! I cant thank you enough.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello! Tomorrow is my last exam! Yes yes yes! In revelry and joy I have written this. A big thank you to all my reviewers. Thank you, thank you thabk you! I love you guys, seriously.**

**A little bit about the title of the chapter: I thought the title and the poem were pretty apt to describe the girl who is a prostitute, she was always looked down by society. In a way it also describes Arrianna. Her very existence revolved around looking pretty and getting married off. So I thought the poem was very meaningful in this aspect. They both have the potential to blossom into so much more.**

**Disclaimer: I own Narnia. And C.s. Lewis is a 16 year old girl with an over active imagination and a laptop. Yeah, right.**

**CHAPTER 6: THE FLOWER**

Once in a golden hour  
I cast to earth a seed.  
Up there came a flower,  
The people said, a weed.

_**Alfred Lord Tennyson**_

I shivered in the cold. Of course, it would have to snow. I saw huge banners put up in the shops reading "PEACE 1944". The shops were covered with pretty baubles, tinsels and winking lights. Christmas was approaching. The very queer twinkling lights reminded me of home.

Father would be sitting in his stately armchair, going over some treaties or important documents, hhis spectacles perched on his nose. My mother would be embroidering near the fire. I would be sitting curled up near the fire on a rug, reading a book while Kiara brushed my hair. My mother would occasionally sigh as she remembered some important detail of the upcoming Christmas Ball. Of course, all that was expected of me was to look beautiful and sweep a handsome man of good lineage and considerable fortune off his feet and marry him.

I sighed. Christmas was always very superficial in my family. Everyone would be too busy with their own problems, father with his treaties, mother with her planning, me with my countless dresses. I had promised myself that when I married I would never hold Christmas Balls. I would spend it with my husband and children. Of course, my husband would be so very in love with me that he would agree with anything I said.

The High King had indeed given the impression of a man very much charmed when he met me , yet now I knew he was a man who would bend to no one. His very presence demanded total submission. And that, was something I could never live with. In a way I was glad I did not marry him, I could well imagine the quarrels. And as you know, a good wife never quarrels. I sighed again. I was so tired. Of being a good daughter, a good lady and trying to be a good wife. I was so tired of trying to matter, trying to make my father take my words seriously like he took the word of Queen Lucy. At first he qualms about her leading the battalion under him but her calm liveliness and confidence won him over.

I could never have done that if I tried. All people looked at me and saw was a pretty face. Even the High King had been swayed by my looks. Sometimes I cursed my face, I never could find love because of it. Only King Edmund had not been swayed by my looks.

As I marched on I frowned. That boy, barely a man was a mystery. He was cunning, shrewed, a politic person. He knew how to play his cards and he was not swayed easily by emotions. I suspected he only loved a few people and those whom he loved could never be touched while he was alive. The Spymaster of Narnia had many tales whispered about him, each as horrific as the last. Why, there was even one tale where he supposedly staked out the last remnants of the Witch's army, with hags and werewolves while l,osing no one on his side. It was said he had done this by driving them half mad with illusions and then fighting them. I shuddered. Tricking hags were not easy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As I walked I took in the strange land. The snow fell heavily yet there waas nos currying of activity as there was in Narnia where Mother Beavers would fish the children up from the frozen rivers or the Squirrels chanting the name of the place where the buried their nuts.

Here people wearing dark cloaks with hunched shoulders moved about hurriedly. Some had dark umbrellas. The strange contrapments hurtled down the road honking rudely. I wouldn't be surprised if they killed someone! I missed the warmth of the home of the Kings and Queens and I missed Queen Lucy's warmth.

I had decided to go to Ireland. It was supposedly close to England, the place where I was. I had heard the name from a strange device which had voices coming out of it. Something big was going on there. It could affect "Brittin" too. Whatever Brittin was.

I squared my shoulders. Soemthing big was going on. Enough to affect "Brittin". I should go there. Perhaps someone could tell me the way back to Narnia.

I fingered my ruby ring. It would be enough to sustain me for a year at least. I refused to live in the dowdy lodgings this place seemed to be mostly made of. No Sir, I am Arriana Rutherdale, Lady of Midford, daughter to Magnolius Rutherdale. Dowdy lodgings wouldn't do!

As I walked, I saw a girl about my age or a little older than me standing on the pavement. She was smoking something, the smoke coming out in rings. Her lips were painted red, she was dressed in skimpy clothes, her hair arranged in cheap ringlets.

As I passed her I wrinkled my nose. I knew girls like her. Scarlet women, my mother called them. I could never figure them out. Had they no honour? Did they not wish for a happy marriage? Why were they so happy to remain the "other woman"?

"Hey you!" the girl called out.

"Yes?" I said, turning, really not wanting to socialise with a woman of such status. It would never be permitted in Narnia. Such things were definitley looked down on. It was more prevalent in Calormene.

"I saw you wrinkling yer nose as you walked by. Think yer better than me?" She said.

"No, not at all," I said politely but contritely.

"Don't you patronise me. Ya think I want this? I have to. There's no other way. I have three mouths ter feed. You girls think yer better than us. Ya never had to face hunger did ya? Never knew what it feels to have yer man hit yer. Yer man probably treats yer like a princess, says he _loves_ yer. Ha! " the girl started laughing.

In that moment I felt pity for her. She was a victim of society. Society forced her to take such measures and then spit on her. She probably wanted someone to love her too, treat her like a princess. I smiled bitterly. Princess! She had no idea.

"Here." I said drawing out my ruby ring and offering it.

The girl's eyes grew round. "I'm not a beggar," she said.

"No, to remember me by. And as an apology for judging you." I said. " Please."

She took it. Of course she did. She had three mouths to feed, her husband hit her.

I would probably regret this later. Giving her one of my last means of sustaining myself. But I was a Lady. And I had always heard stories of the kind ladies in beautiful gowns who were kind to their subjects. I idolised them.

But I was not a Lady here. And she is not my subject. I did not have beautiful gowns either.

Reality is hard.

"Lady Arrianna. I misjudged you." A quiet voice spoke up.

I jumped. From the shadows King Edmund emerged.

"You!" I all but screamed.

"Me. " he smirked.

I narrowed my eyes. I really did not like him.

"I thought you had a cold heart. But it seems your heart is not very cold. Or maybe your prideled your heart to help her. Whatever the case, I did not expect that. You surprised me." He said, speaking quite thoughtfully.

"Yes, King Edmund. My only waking thought is to surprise you with my gestures of kindness. I know what you think of me. You think of me as prideful, judgemental, melodramatic, fake, shrewed and ugly. But please, I am tired. I cannot dealwith your allegations right now. I don't really care what you think of me." I told him. I had officially reached the end of my patience.

" No, it is Peter whom you care about. They all do." He said. This was said with simplicity and and without any jealousy.

" You are mistaken, Sir." I said, really angry." It is not the High King whom I am trying to please either. Believe me, all thoughts of marriage to him have fled my head. I was foolish and shallow to agree to marry him without knowing him first. I now know he is not the type of man I dream to marry. As for caring, I hope you will think kindly of me. As I hope for your royal brother. But it is really Queen Lucy's opinion and friendship which I care about."

King Edmund regarded me, thoughtfully. His eyes seemed to pierce my soul. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Come back. Everyone's looking for you." He said after a long time.

" I cant. You know why. It would be imposing. I don't want to trouble your good parents when they already have you to look after, and they are so kind. I couldn't do it. They were so kind to me." And to my horror, tears blurred my vision and rolled down my cheeks. For the first time since the age of ten, real tears prickled my eyes. Not fake tears or ones of distress but ones sparked by real emotions.

King Edmund let me cry.

" Lady, it is not for you to consider these matters. That is for my parents to consider. As of now, as a King I offer you shelter and if you refuse, you refuse the offer of a King of Narnia." He said, his voice even with little bit of kindness in it.

I looked up at him in horror.

" You know I cant do that." I told him.

He smiled. A real smile. Not much of a smile but his lips turned up a little at the corners.

"Yes, I know."

And he took my arm as if he was still a King and I was still a Lady and led me through the streets of this strange land.


	8. Chapter 7

**Tada! My examinations are over! Hallelujah! *dances* done! Done! Yes! A huge thank you to my reviewers who reviewed the last few chapters. You guys inspire me to become a better writer!**

**I felt that for the title of this chapter, the poem by Wordsworth was appropriate. I mean, instead of England (the country Wordsworth wrote about) we can basically insert Narnia there. And I feel that the poem has a universal appeal to every single person who has ever missed their homeland. Which is true for Arrianna. I felt the poem was applicable to her state of mind, no matter how fascinating she finds England, she keeps drawing parallels with Narnia. Which is, after all, her home.**

**CHAPTER 7: I TAVELLED AMONG UNKNOWN MEN**

Tis past, that melancholy dream!  
Nor will I quit thy shore  
A second time; for still I seem  
To love thee more and more.

_**-William Wordsworth.**_

"There you are! Thank God! " Queen Lucy screamed as she saw me. Her blue eyes lit up, honestly glad to see me. I smiled shakily at her. I felt frozen and my strange chat with King Edmund did nothing to improve my mood.

High King Peter and his father, John Pevensie ran up to me.

"She's frozen, Dad." King Edmund announced. So he _had_ noticed. So why hadnt he given me his coat? It was the right thing to do as a gentleman. But King Edmund, I was learning, played by his own rules. Then I noticed. He too wasn't wearing a coat. _Oh._

King Peter offered me his coat. I gladly took it, my frozen fingers fumbling. He had already warmed up the coat very nicely, so I felt a little better after wearing it. John Pevensie had disappeared. When he came back, he ws in one of the strange contrapments. It was painted yellow. He called it a "_taksi"_.

Everyone piled into the yellow "taksi", I stood eyeing it distrustfully. It was a very strange thing indeed, with seats inside.

"It's like a carriage," Said Queen Lucy, looking up at me. "Don't worry, it's not going to harm you."

Reassured, yet not trusting the strange device, I too, got in. and then with a strange metallic roar and a whoosh, we were off! It galloped faster than a horse, while the man in front honked away to glory. I wanted to know what all the honking was for, so I voiced my question.

"To warn the other cars," said King Peter.

Aha! So these things were called "cars".

John Pevensie eyed me strangely and with disbelief on his face. "You havent seen cars?"he asked me, clearly flabbergasted.

"I..er…live far away in the middle of a little wood. With my, um….Grandmother. There aren't any cars there." I said, thinking fast, remembering a tale Kiara had told me years ago when I was little.

John Pevensie looked at me sympathetically.

"The Nazis have made life hell for lot of people. It isn't fair for so many to leave their homes and go into hiding." John Pevensie said, his voice flat and hard.

The mood in the car had become strangely tense. Even the man in the front had stiffened. Queen Lucy's eyes had a faraway look, her eyes seemed to glisten. King Edmund had stiffened, King Peter looked angry.

Just what were these "Nazis"? Was it some new sort of dragon? Or was it the name of a fearsome ogre? What could it be, that it sparked such reactions?

"They aren't subdued, "said the man in the front, speaking for the first time. His voice was hard and gravelly. "Mark my words, Japan seems to be in favour of them. And if Japan joins them, we're doomed."

Japan? What on earth is that?

"Courage, man. We have Roosevelt on our side. We have more ammunition than they can ever have. Besides, the French still have some tricks up their sleeves." John Pevensie said, with a joviality which fooled no one.

I looked at Queen Lucy in askance. Just what was going on? Queen Lucy wasn't looking at me, her eyes tsill had that faraway look.

She quietly whispered, "Mr. Tumnus."

King Edmund put his arms around her. "It'll be alright, Lu. I promise." He said.

I couldn't believe it. _This_ person was capable of some love after all. But I ws sure it was because it was for Queen Lucy and no one else.

"Mr. Pevensie," I finally said, "Thank you for taking me in. I really…" I couldn't continue after that. My pride wouldn't let me. To admit that I, Arrianna Rutherdale, was penniless and had no where to go! I looked up at John Pevensie's face. His face was kind and honest. I swallowed my pride. "I..dont have anywhere to go… and…I know no one here. You are very kind. I..promise, I shall repay you and I shall remain obliged to you for the rest of my life."

John Pevensie regarded me for a minute. Then he laughed.

"You, Miss Arrianna, take th world and yourself too seriously. I have children of your age, to me you are just like them. I wouldn't dream of having you roam around all alone." He said in betewwen his laughter.

I felt a lump in my throat. He reminded me in a strange way of Alexander, my Guard. He loved me like his own little daughter. He had been assigned to protect me ever since I was born. When I was little and the storms would wake me up, I used to run to him and his wife, Charlotte. They used to let me sleep with them and then smuggle me back to my room in the morning. If Mother and Father ever found out, Alexander would lose his job and I would be punished severely. I had learned long ago that my Mother wasn't someone you went to cuddle to. And my Father w asnt someone you spoke to unless you had found a good husbband or you were dying.

"Thank you," I whispered.

We arrived back to the Pevensie's home. I was made to sit down and King Peter handed me a glass of some brown stuff. I eyed it doubtfully.

"Drink up," Said King Peter, grinning.

I did. And promptly spat it out. It was vile.

Everyone started laughing. I learned that the horrid stuff was called brandy.

Helen Pevenise ordered me to go upstairs and sleep as I had had ebnough excitement for the day.

While going up, I asked King Edmund what the "Nazis" were.

He told me I was better off not knowing some things.

This cemented my resolve to find out.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am ashamed of myself. I have had ample time to update but I was too busy wallowing in self misery. I am terribly sorry, my dear readers. The truth is that the school I wanted to get into chose students with lower marks than me because they knew people from within the school. Hence I consumed copious amounts of chocolate in various forms, saw some Rom-coms, cried, wasted a dozen tissues and killed a few trees as a consequence. Writing was the last thing on my mind. And on top of that, now we are moving. Not even to a different state but to different country! My friends and I cried some more and threw a dozen parties. And now I am back!**

**Thank you, my lovely, lovely reviewers who have written reviews so painstakingly. I love you guys, seriously.**

**I thought Dante's Purgatorio and Paradiso were apt for this chapter. The reason will become apparent in the end. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Narnia, I would get rid of nepotism! Ugh!**

**CHAPTER 8: PURGATORIO AND PARADISO.**

I didn't know much about love. All I knew were alliances with a dash of tolerance. I had read about it, yes, it was supposed to be a giddy, heady feeling which made one's heart beat faster and one's knees tremble while one's true love smiled a roguish smile at them. If my mother somehow got to know I had read books about dashing vagabonds, she would kill me first and then die of shame herself.

So when Lucy entered our room (her sister, Queen Susan, was off to a place called America for two months with some friends) and asked me about my opinions on this frivolous subject, I had gaped at her like a salmon.

"Well?" Lucy demanded.

"It's supposed to feel…nice?" I said weakly.

Lucy sighed.

"I have never experienced it, you know. Of course, I love my parents and Peter and Edmund and Susan so very much, but shouldn't it feel different from loving your family?" She said.

I shrugged.

"I have never been in love either." I confessed.

Lucy's eyes grew round.

"You mean, you _don't_ love Peter?" she said.

Too late, I realised my mistake. Oh no! she must think me to be some sort of a power hungry witch.

"Well..um…I don't know.. I like him, yes." I said lamely.

Lucy giggled. "I understand." She said." It must have been different for you."

I felt relieved. I couldn't bear it if I lost my friend. I had so few that they were really precious. Apart from Callisto, my horse, Kiara my maid, Alexander, my guard and his wife Maria, I really couldn't call anyone my friend. All the other girls in court were too busy spiting each other to get a powerful husband to be friends.

Suddenly Lucy got a mischievous smile on her face.

"I had a feeling that we both would be clueless about love. So I thought what better way to learn than to research up on it!" she sid, a twinkle in her eye and brandished a tattered book. "Alicia Kensington who lives down the street lent it to me. She is very fond of Edmund, I think. I promised I'd tell him about her."

I felt a sudden stab of something in my gut. Was this girl pretty? But then again what did I care. I hope that horrid, sarcastic King married a dull, dreary girl who would make his life broing and drab. I, of course, by that time shall have married a loving husband who will worship the ground I walk on and will have a loving family and lugh at him from afar.

"Have you?" I asked.

"have I what?"

"Told King Edmund about Alicia?" I asked.

"How many times, Arrianna, don't call us by our titles here. People will find it odd. Besides, I didn't know this would interest you." Said Queen Lucy , her eyes suddenly shrewd.

"Eh? I… I am not concerned. Or interested." I said.

Lucy smirked. And quite evilly I assure you. Mustering as much of my dignity as I could, I grabbed the book and started reading aloud. The book was called " _My Meaningless Love." _ As the heroine simpered and sighed over the hero who was an apathetic young man who se passions could only be evoked by the heroine, I agreed more and more with the book's title. Lucy too looked sickened. After reading seven horrible chapters, we stopped.

And promptly burst out laughing.

"If that is love, I am glad I am not in it." I said, in between giggles.

"That seems to be a novel which Susan would read. She told me I would understand when I was older. I am older and I don't understand." Lucy said.

Then we laughed some more.

"Susan used to love reading Jules Vernes with me, you know. We used to read them together and imagine we were in the Nautilius. But then she became really grown up. She started to ignore me and preferred the company of Sarah Hewitt and the others. Well, I think they are pretty silly. They told Susan that I was wild! And just because I ran in the medow barefoot. Arrianna, I think Susan's..she's ashmaed of me." Lucy's voice wobbled at the end.

I gathered her in my arms.

"They don't know."I whispered. "What it feels to have the dewy grass tickle your feet or to feel the sandy grit between your toes. The wind in your face or the breeze in your hair."

Lucy looked up at me and nodded. Her smile was watery but it was a smile nevertheless.

"Well, now how about fetching the Vernes thing you wanted to read so much. I am sure I too could conjure up quite an imagination." I said lightly.

Lucy brightened and quickly brought out a book. And as we read the adventures of the doughty explorers, Lucy and I soon became enraptured. And though the mysterious Island was truly a marvellous place with strange creatures, I had to add my thoughts.

"It isnt the same as Narnia." I said.

Lucy smiled a strange smile.

"It never is. No matter how much you try and convince yourself, the smell, the taste, the feel is different. And what person could spend their lives in Purgatory when the have had a taste of Heaven?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Back again like a bad penny! Here I am! Moving is not fun, specially since people lose their head copmpletely, barking orders at you. Ugh! On top of that, I am scared I might not be liked. Ah well, such is life. I shall not bore you with my stupid whinings.**

**My dear, lovely, darling reviewers, thank you! Sometimes, it is just your feedback which keeps me going, specially when the plot bunny hides in a deep hole and I delete everything I've written because I feel its trash.**

**The poem I chose this time was Retort by Laurence Dunbar. I think it describes Edmund perfectly. Someone who analyses and thinks and rechecks and calculates, but never goes with what he feels. Edmund is well on his way to realise feelings are not a liability. **

**CHAPTER 9: RETORT**

_RETORT_

_Thou art a fool," said my head to my heart,__  
"Indeed, the greatest of fools thou art,__  
To be led astray by trick of a tress,__  
By a smiling face or a ribbon smart;"__  
And my heart was in sore distress._

_Then Phyllis came by, and her face was fair,__  
The light gleamed soft on her raven hair;__  
And her lips were blooming a rosy red.__  
Then my heart spoke out with a right bold air:__  
"Thou art worse than a fool, O head!"_

_- PAUL LAURENCE DUNBAR_

Edmund Pevensie liked his routine. Unlike Peter, he was not a spontaneous man. He did not make the rules up as he went along. He liked to be prepared. He _was_ prepared most of the time. He was prepared for it when Susan lost faith. He had seen the subtle changes in her. He had been the first to spot them. He had seen her eyes lose the light, the light of seeing things which others hadn't. He had seen her hiding behind layers of make up to hide what she was, to hide her maginficence, her beauty, her otherwordly wisdom. He knew she had known she wouldnt fit in this world. Peter, Lucy and himself sure didn't. But Susan had always been the one to look ahead and make the most of what one had.

And Edmund was ashamed to say, he was the first one to give up on her.

Edmund Pevensie's routine was thrown to the wild sea cows when he entered the parlour one Friday morning. The morning itself was not remarkable. Easter was approaching. There was a dull sort of an anticipation for it. Susan's absence made itself felt. The morning had not been sunny, nor excessively windy or particularly rainy.

Edmund had entered the parlour with hopes of getting his usual cup of tea with one spoon of sugar and a piece of toast and a conversation on the politics of the world with Peter and his father with occasional inputs from Lucy, when he was blown away by what he saw.

Lady Arrianna was covered in white flour from head to toe, sneezing constantly. His mother was laughing, as she had often done when he was young before the War. His father had set aside the paper(that a miracle by itself) and was chuckling quietly. Peter was trying valiantly to contain his laughter while Lucy clutched her stomach and laughed hard.

Edmund immediately surmised what had happened. His mother had tried to teach Lady Arrianna how to use the oven. Needless to say, it hadnt gone very well. Lady Arrianna looked surprised, amused and disgruntled at the same time.

Edmund slipped into the kitchen. He scrutinised Lady Arrianna. He had his doubts about this Lady. She was … not very easily discernable.

And that bothered Edmund. He liked to read people and usually he was very good at it. Edmund was the Protector. In Narnia and now in England. To get to Peter, people would have to get through him first. But this Lady Arrianna had bypassed him and had got to Peter. To make matters worse even Lucy was fooled. But Edmund knew girls like her very well.

They had hung around him and his brothers in hordes. Waiting, plotting for an opportunity to rise higher in the hierarchy, to seize power from their hands. They thought, like all arrogant court women that their beauty would be enough to sweep the Kings off their feet, that their charms would be enough for the Kings to eat out of their hands.

He couldn't help snort. Peter liked to lead the women on. He enjoyed their attentions but always kept a level head. He charmed the women and enjoyed their company, yet he always knew when to withdraw. When Peter had announced his engagement with Arrianna, Edmund had been shocked. Edmund himself shied away from the noble women. So he could not understand Peter's infatuation with Lady Arrianna.

"She's …she's .. I can't describe it, Ed. She's ..different." Peter had said, "She doesn't love me. She does not like me much for my looks either. The entire time I talked to her, she spoke as if she was uninterested, I couldn't figure her out."

"So obviously you marry her," Edmund had said, incredulously.

Peter had shrugged.

Now Edmund could see what Peter had been going on about. He thought he knew her. She was beautiful, like all other noble women were, no, had to be. She too had come with hopes of gaining a new _magnificent_ title. But she was intelligent. She had realised a day into their meeting that she would never be able to manipulate Peter or him. so she had settled for Lucy's friendship. And he knew she was fond of Lucy. No one was that good an actress.

He hadnt expected her to slap Peter. After Peter had got over his bruised ego, he had laughed and said, "I told you so," to Edmund. Meaning, Peter ah been right about Lady Arrianna being a puzzle.

He had expected her to foist herself on them, but he hadnt expected her to go off to Ireland. That too without knowing anything about the place.

Edmund sighed and dug in. his hopes of a peaceful breakfast died when Lucy knocked over a pot of jam and Arrianna sneezed away to glory.

That afternoon Arrianna bounded up to his and Peter's room, unannounced.

Peter was frowning over a Trigonometry problem and Edmund himself was frowning over the foolishness of Napolean's tactitian in the Battle of Waterloo. What on earth had the man been thinking? It would be plain manslaughter, and it had turned out to be just that.

"Hah! I found out!" she said, her face flushed, her hair all over the place.

"What?" Edmund said.

"About the Nazis." She said, impatiently.

Peter stiffened. Edmund narrowed his eyes.

"I told you I would. They are like the minions of the Witch, arent they? They instigate War? And their leader, Hitter. He's like the Witch." She said proudly.

Edmund had to laugh. Hitter? That was pretty funny, yet strangely apt.

"Its Hitler, actually." He said.

"Yes, yes. He has a funny name." she said." That should teach you not to take me too lightly. Besides, why cant you defeat this Hitler man like you defeated the Witch?"

Peter and Edmund looked at each other.

"Because it doesn't work that way. He has weapons..things you cant imagine." Peter said.

Arrianna frowned.

"The Witch had her wand." She said.

"Yes, but we had Aslan." Edmund said.

"Aslan is here too. He wouldn't abandon us just because we are somewhere else. Besides, He is Good, and this Hitler man is bad. Wouldn't he want you to do something?" Arrianna said. Then, without waiting for an answer, she ran down the stairs.

Yes, Lady Arrianna was definitely a puzzle. And Edmund's intellectual side rubbed its hands together in glee. He would figure her out if it was the last thing he did!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everybody! First and foremost, HAPPY EASTER! We get a week long holiday! Yes! God knows, I need some sleep.**

**To my dear reviewers. Thank you for taking the time to write reviews. Even if it is just a simple "please update" it really, really makes me happy. Yes, I am starved for appreciation. : ) And to those reviewers who wrote nice, long reviews outlining my story and giving me suggestions, thank you so very much! I shall try and write better for you guys.**

**So in this chapter I decided to write some action between Edmund and Arrianna. The tension between those two is driving me mad. So I finally decided to put some hints about which way the story would go. Though you shouldn't cross our favourite High King off just yet. After all, there is a reason for him being popular , if you know what I mean. *wink wink* And I chose the chapter name from Romeo and Juliet because, hey! Don't you think the lines describe the semantics of Ed and Arrianna's relationship perfectly? **

DISCLAIMER:** if I owned Narnia, I swear I would take all my +2 books, make a pile, burn them and declare the day as Liberation Day.**

**CHAPTER 10 :PRODIGIOUS LOVE**

_Prodigious love_

_Juliet:  
__My only love sprung from my only hate!__  
__Too early seen unknown, and known too late!__  
__Prodigious birth of love it is to me__  
__That I must love a loathèd enemy_.

-_William Shakespeare_

The Pevensies were all excited. Susan Pevensie was on her way home. Needless to say, I felt like I was caught in the middle of something I did not understand. When Father returned home after a war or a campaign or whatever it was he was off on, Mother would get into a frenzy, trying to make our castle look perfect. A concept which I never understood. I mean, Father would be coming back to his own house, there was absolutely no need to make him feel like a guest.

However, the Pevensies were obviously different from my family. For one thing, they actually _went_ to school. They did not have a tutor to school them personally. Secondly, everyone seemed to be busy. Helen Pevensie was busy making Susan's favourite strawberry cake, John Pevensie bought home some booklet called "THE BYTs" with lots of pictures and little snippets of writing. Lucy told me that the thing was called a "magazine" and BYTS stood for Bright Young Things.

High King Peter fixed the swing in the backyard, much to Lucy's delight. Apparently, Queen Susan loved to swing. I was quite surprised by this as all the reports of Queen Susan spoke of her being adignified woman, and never had I imagined her swinging. King Edmund was busy, running from pillar to post, trying to find out the progress of the ship in which Queen Susan was to return. It was called "HMS SEA EMPRESS". It kept him busy and away from me. Which was all very good.

I tried to help where I could, but I couldn't help but feel I was intruding on their happiness.

Lucy and I decided to share her bed when Susan would arrive because Lucy was small and Queen Susan was taller than me, hence it made sense for us to share. I did not mind at all. I liked Lucy.

Lucy and I chatted together at night.

"I am feeling really scared, Arrianna. I have never been to a boarding school before. Mummy always liked to have me around. But even Mummy agrees I am too old to stay at home now. What if the girls don't like me. Susan's friends don't." Lucy said.

"Of course they will like you. And if they don't, well, they are losing out on meeting someone as wonderful as you. You are better off without them." I said.

Lucy didn't look very reassured.

"I wish Peter and Edmund would stay with us. Now we wont see them for three whole months, until Half-term. And Hendon House doesn't usually give the whole day off." Lucy grumbled.

Hendon House was school which the two Kings attended. The two Queens attended St. Finbars. I too, had been about to be carted off to that school when I assured John and Helen that I had already completed my education. I tried to show them that I had trained under the Honourable Meschford Stanlei, and was quite accomplished in household accounting. Moreover, I knew how to play the lyre, the flute and I was fairly good at dancing. I knew the Old Tongue, that is to say, Archaic Narnian and I also knew archery. I could sew fairly, though I would never be a great seamstress, and I knew how to knit.

John Pevensie had raised his eyebrows and said nothing. Recently, I was quite taken up with learning a language they called Latin.

Anyhow, as Lucy and I went to sleep that night , I heaved a sigh of relief. I really did not want to go to this school. Though I felt sad I would not be seeing Lucy for a long, long time, I was not keen on going to this awful place (as Lucy had reported to me). And I had always managed quite well on my own.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMONPQRSTUVWXYZ

I woke up at night, my throat dry. I went downstairs to the kitchen to get myself a glass of water. The fire in the hearth had long died, the embers were only glowing faintly. As I sat on the armchair, drinking the water and staring into the fire, I saw a face in it.

It was terrifying yet heartbreakingly beautiful at the same time. It was a Lion. And I knew him.

"Aslan," I whispered.

I had never seen Him before. The portraits and sculptures of Him did not do Him justice. He was terrible yet beautiful at the same time. I could hear a roar, a roar which filled my ears and set my blood rushing through my veins. The roar enabled me to understand that He knew me. that single roar made me understand that He knew my secrets, my aspirations, my plots, my conspiracies, my fears, my wrongdoings, my shame, my glory. And I knew He loved me. That He wanted me to learn. And that he had sent me to this world to learn and understand the Kings and Queens.

I sank back into the chair. I felt reborn, as if I had been given another chance. Making my mind up, as I went up the stairs, I decided to be very nice and friendly to all the Kings and Queens. Even the beastly King Edmund. After all, I was the only reminder they had of Narnia.

Narnia! I felt so homesick. While living there, I had never taken the time to breathe the fresh, salty air with just a little whiff of the soil of the mountains, or the first showers in summer. I yearned for the green, green meadows where I had galloped with Callisto, carefree, where no one had judged me.

Spare Oom, which I later learned was also called England was bleak compared to Narnia. Perhaps that was why I had once seen King Peter pick up an apple and say," Not red enough."

Or Queen Lucy walking barefoot in the tiny backyard, trying to feel the wet freshness of Narnian grass in England.

Or even the apathetic King Edmund holding on to his "Crickit" bat (as I had learned it was called) like a sword.

I pitied them. I knew in my heart that I would return to Narnia. But I was not so sure about them.

Thus caught up in my musings, I did not notice a shadow which slipped up behind me.

The next thing I knew someone had clamped a hand over my mouth and another around me waist. I immediately started struggling. The person, male, by the feel of them, dragged me towards the study. I tried to scream, but it was muffled by the person's hand. I tried the basic defense technique which all Ladies had been taught. I tried to step on the person's toes and move my head back with enough force to break the person's nose. My arms were wedged to my sides by my assailant's arms. My technique did not work as the person seemed familiar with it.

Desperate, I resorted to the most shameful of deeds.

I bit the man's hand.

I heard a low oath and then I was pushed into the study, the door closed with a click, and then I heard the bolt being drawn.

Then the light came on.

"YOU!" I screeched at King Edmund, for it was he.

"Me." He said, calmly.

" How dare you? Have you no honour?" I said, my heart thundering.

" Honour is a relative term, Lady. Besides, I have found that being smart is more profitable in most situations than being honourable." He said.

I was speechless. And he, a King!

" I have carried this out because we need to talk. You have been avoiding me and quite noticeably. I knew you would never have agreed to talk to me." He said, calmly.

" So you assumed you could do this!" I said, outraged.

"I will ask you once. What is your purpose here? And please, do not try to feed me some story about your being destitute and helpless. You could have turned up anywhere in the world. Turning up here, in England is rather convenient, don't you think." King Edmund said.

"You know what I think?" I said, forcing myself to speak frostily. I knew how these conversations worked. If you became emotionally unstable, you would lose the battle. " I think you are a veritable ass."

My mother would have died if she heard such language come out of my mouth and that too while addressing a gentleman, and a King, that too. But some things had to be said.

King Edmunds eyes hardened, but his lips formed a sardonic smile. And at that moment, I suddenly realized, he was very, very good looking. Of course, my epiphany came at the worse possible time as I got distracted from the task at hand.

And King Edmund swooped in for the kill.

" I am just warning you. Stay away from my brother and sister. If you use them and hurt them to satisfy your ambitions, I assure you, only Aslan will be able to save you from me."

I was stunned.

"You will kill me?" I asked, unable to digest that he hated me so very much.

King Edmund smiled a bone chilling smile.

" I would never hurt a woman." He said. I snorted in a very unladylike fashion. "there are worse ways of dealing with people. Believe me, I know."

And with that ambiguous statement, he swept out of the room, leaving me looking after him blankly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here I am! Had a horrible week! School, then all the hype about the elections, posters all around, people screaming about how great they are, more school, tons of homework, then this stupid institute which claims to prepare you for the Medical Entrance Exam, where I had to put in six gruelling hours. I confess I understood absolutely nothing. Then my boyfriend becomes all sentimental about me moving and becomes dark and brooding and all in all, this was NOT my week.**

**To all reading this story..I hope you've had a great Easter!**

**To my reviewers: you guys, I dont know what I would do without you. I have been trying very hard to write better and I hope my writing style has improved. If it has, it's all thanks to you guys!**

**This poem was written by Victor Hugo for King Louis XVII, I think. I forget his number. The little boy who was killed during the French Revolution. I read this poem at an Elocution competition once, and it always struck me how one could be a King at one point of time and a cipher the next. I think thse lines describe not just Edmund but all the monarchs really well. **

**I dedicate this chapter to my Grandad. He is very, very ill. And I just wanted to tell him that he was the best, even when I was less than perfect, he always had a chocolate hidden up his sleeve. I was always the best ballet dancer, rockstar, artist and whatever other talent I had to display, in his eyes. In a way, I think the poem describes him too, you know, a man once so full of vigour, now in a hospital bed. Life is pretty strange.**

**CHAPTER 11: THE LOST KING**

_Whilst the Eternal in the infinite said, -_

_"O king, I kept thee far from human state,_

_Who hadst a dungeon only for thy throne,_

_O son! rejoice and bless they bitter fate,_

_- The slavery of kings thou hast not known._

_What if thy wasted arms are bleeding yet,_

_And wounded with the fetter's cruel trace._

_No earthly diadem has ever set_

_A stain upon thy face._

_"Child, life and hope were with thee at thy birth;_

_But life soon bowed thy tender form to earth,_

_And hope forsook thee in thy hour of need._

_Come, for thy Saviour had his pains divine;_

_Come, for his brow was crowned with thorns like thine;_

_His sceptre_ _was a reed."_

_-VICTOR HUGO._

I was hurt. There was no other word for it. I might be conspiring, shallow, selfish and whatever it was that King Edmund had accused me of, but I would never dream of hurting Queen Lucy and King Peter. I liked Lucy too much for that. As for King Peter, the only relationship I had with him was that of a tentative friend. I felt terrible that someone would accuse me of such unfounded allegations.

I was no stranger to hurtful words. The other Ladies, my own Father who resented me for not being a boy, my Mother at times when I failed to do things perfectly, I knew them quite well. They had never affected me as much as King Edmund's words.

I went down into the kitchen and tears burned my eyes. I completely lost my composure as I sat down and sobbed, as quitely as I could.

As my sobs subsided to sniffles, I assessed the situation. I would not..could not relate this incident to anyone. It would just put a damper on the happiness that Susan's arrival would bring. The only thing to do would be to somehow put it across to King Edmund that he was wrong. And if I lost my composure, tht would never be the case. I drew myself up. I would not speak to him unless it was absolutely necessary, I would avoid him and I would distance myself from the Pevensies.

I went up to bed, deciding that the best way to deal with King Edmund would be to not to acknowledge him.

The next morning, I went down with Lucy, who, if she had seen my red rimmed eyes, made no comment. Perhaps she knew, perhaps she didn't. Queen Lucy was more perceptive than people gave her credit.

Queen Susan was to arrive late that afternoon. We would all go to the port to pick her up. King Edmund glanced up cursorily and then locked his eyes with mine. I gave him an indfferent look and smiled a frosty smile at him. He raised his eyebrows.

"Good morning, Ki..I mean Peter." I said.

King Peter smiled at me. "Good morning!" he said.

"Good morning, Mr and Mrs. Pevensie!"

"Good morning, dear!" they said.

"Edmund." I said, nodding at him.

He nodded back, one eyebrow still raised. Hah! I would be the bigger person and show him that I would not be petty like him.

"Arrianna!" King Peter called out to me after breakfast.

"Yes?" I said.

He motioned for me to follow him. as I did, I noticed King Edmund looking at me pointedly. Feeling cheeky, I looped my hand through King Peter's. King Peter looked surprised but thankfully did not comment on it.

King Edmund got up from the table and walked briskly up the stairs. Good!

I followed King Peter to the front porch. We sat down on the steps and King Peter looked at me with outmost sincerity.

"Lady Arrianna, I must ask a favour of you. Bot Edmund and I have decided that, well.. it is better for you not to tell Susan about your real identity for now. I mean, Susan is…well..she is trying really hard to forget Narnia." King Peter stated.

I paled.

"Forget Narnia!" I said, scandalised.

King Peter nodded gravely.

"You see, Susan had lost somuch when we came back. You do not understand. That is alright. You have to see that you are quite young, only sixteen. I was twenty when I was in Narnia and Susan nineteen. We have both seen so much, learned so much, experienced so much. It is alright for Edmund and Lucy. They were more or less nearer to their age therethan they are here. Edmund left when he was 17 and he entered when he was 12. And Lucy was 10 when she entered and 15 when she left. It is not too vast a difference for them. But for us, it is difficult to adjust. We were used to taking descisions. Used to people listening to us. And now, even though I am 19 here, it is not the custom for a nineteen year old to make his descisions. I am to start college this fall, learn what I already know, experience what I already have."

"Susan is just trying to fit in. She is so afraid of losing it all again, that she wont let herself believe in Narnia." King Peter said, and my heart nearly broke at his explanation.

Being in Narnia had made them lose their love for this world. To them, it was nothing more than a prelude to something more wonderful. Now I knew why Aslan had sent me here.

To make the broken Kings and Queens whole again, to make these great, amazing, experienced,_old_ people young again, for here they had nothing to laugh for, nothing to live for, no one to rule for.

And I think I understood King Edmund better then.

King Edmund's betrayal of Narnia is a story everyon knows. Yet we treated it as a story for youngsters, to tell them that it is never too late to repent and that evn the greatest and the mightiest make mistakes, and that one just has to redeem oneself.

But it seems he never forgave himself. That is why he was constantly on the look out for threats to his siblings, threats to Narnia,threats to the things he held dear. And that is why he had never allowed himself to trust me. After all, why should he? I had given him reason to doubt me, I had sought to entrap King Peter (who turned out to be not so gullible after all, I should have one for that nice Lord instead), I had never once thought of marriage or friendship as more than political alliance and for me Love was a notion for those who had too much free time.

And I think he understood the sentiment readily. He was too cynical to believe in Love and had recognised my intentions immediately. Sometimes, I think he was jealous of King Peter's open, cheerful nature, for he, even though he never let down his guard, had the gift of making people feel at ease. He also envied Queen Lucy's trusting nature and her inclination towards the better side of everyone.

Other people when viewing King Edmund might see an intelligent, young man with cynical, dry humour and ready wit. A man who could as easily hunt you down with his eyes alone as he could defeat you at chess, a dangerous man who was not to be crossed.

I could see past that. And what I saw was a man trying hard, too hard, to redeem himself for sins he committed too long ago. I could see a misplaced King, sometimes touching his head as if to search for the missing crown, a man who carried himself regally in a world of slumped shoulders.

I knew then. I did not have it in me to hold a grudge against person who was so obviously hurting more than me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi people! Okay, first things first! Didn't Kate Middleton look absolutely beautiful in that bridal gown? She looked fabulous! **

**Oh! And sorry for the delay. I had this written out ages ago, but with this and that, and a bout of flu which I caught and consquently handed out to my oh-so-grateful friends, we were all laid up at home, sleeping and taking antibiotics.**

**And just because I have nothing to do, I shall type in the poem I made due to sudden inspiration (which I am sure we all have felt):**

**Oh! Having a cold is a bother indeed,**

**It isnt half as dramtic, cos nothing bleeds,**

**All you do is sneeze and sneeze,**

**Hold you stomach and gasp and wheeze.**

**And very soon your throat aches too…**

"**Ahem..cough..cough..ACHHOOO!"**

**Your head feels heavy, your arms are like lead,**

**And nothing's more boring than lying in bed.**

**No good shows are on, no good books to read,**

**Boy, are you in for a treat!**

**And thus with nothing better to do,**

**I composed the lame poem I am reading to you.**

**To my reviewers, Thank you! Your prayers for my grandfather really, really touched me. I cannot express my gratitude. Specially now, when he has slipped into coma, there is absolutely nothing to do than to pray.**

**The poem I chose this time is the Rhyme of the Ancient Mariner by Samuel Taylor Coleridge. The following lines indicate how the mariners were lost in a fog but help came in the form of an albatross. The Pevensies,too, are lost, in the memories of Narnia, the cannot love Earth. But Aslan sends them Arrianna too tide them over.**

**Disclaimer: I got to know last night I owned Narnia. And I was part of the Sisterhood of absolute Lunatics. The two cancel each other out.**

**CHAPTER 12: THE RHYME OF THE ANCIENT MARINER**

_Listen, stranger! Mist and snow,  
And it grew wondrous cold:  
And ice mast-high came floating by,  
As green as emerald._

_And through the drifts the snowy clifts  
Did send a dismal sheen:  
Nor shapes of men nor beasts we ken-  
The ice was all between._

_The ice was here, the ice was there,  
The ice was all around:  
It cracked and growled, and roared and howled,  
Like noises in a swound!_

_At length did cross an albatross,  
Thorough the fog it came;  
As if it had been a Christian soul,  
We hailed it in God's name._

_-Samuel Taylor Coleridge_

"SUSAN!" Lucy screamed,All inhibitions forgotten. I laughed as she ran into the arms of a very tall lady. I could just make out the Lady's dark, shiny curls. We had arrived at the port to welcome Queen Susan, after her trip from some place called "_America." _And according to a "_magazine" America_ was a delightful plce and a very powerful country too. And the most surprising part is that it is ruled not by a monarch, but by a _President_, and people elected this President. It was a very new political system for me.

It seemed that Monarch's country called England, this America and another country called France were at War against the funnily named people called the Nazis.

Anyhow, Helen Pevensie followed Lucy and hugged her daughter tight. Then John Pevensie, King Edmund and King Peter followed, hugging Queen Susan. As she finally surfaced, I looked at the Queen in wonder.

She was beautiful, no doubt. But I had once seen the Queen Susan whose beauty was the stuff of fables and this woman resembled nothing of her. The beauty was there, yes, but it was hidden beneath a layer of white powder, artificially blushing cheeks and red painted mouth. Her already dark eyes were darkened even more by kohl, and though the entirety of the port was staring at her, I realised she was not as beautiful here as she was there.

Queen Susan was appraising me too, and she suddenly asked me, "Who are you?"

"Arrianna. Arrianna Rutherdale." I said, reaady to launch into a story about being kidnapped by the _Nazis_, escaping in a _train,_ the _train_ getting derailed and a whole lot of trgic circumstances, when Queen Susan's eyes widened.

"Arrianna…Ru..Rutherdale? But that's impossible! Arent you Lord McAllister Rutherdale's daughter? But..how..? she croaked.

Helen and John Pevensie were thankfully engaged in conversation with the people whom Susan had travelled with. Otherwise they would have caught this strange exchange.

King Peter's eyes widened, King Edmund's eyes narrowed and Lucy clapped her hands.

"You havent forgotten after all!" Lucy said, glefully.

"Of course I havent forgotten the names of the courtiers,"Said Queen Susan disdainfully. " But…it's just a game we played, how can she exist in real life!"

"I assure you, Your Majesty, I am no game. I am as real as you are, just as Narnia is. I have unfortunately stumbled into here somehow. Your parents are kind enough to offer me shelter, while I am here." I said, speaking sternly. I did not enjoy being told I was the figment of someone's imagination.

"But…But…"Susan said.

"Here!" I said, offering her my hand,"Touch it. I am as real as you are."

"Then it is real." Queen Susan said, her mouth tightening.

The drive home was silent, despite the constant questions of John and Helen asking Queen Susan about her trip.

As we were climbing up the front porch, I was held back by Queen Susan.

"How do you do it? Stay here..when your entire family is in Narnia? How can you bear to live in England when you were born in Narnia?" The desperation in her voice broke my heart.

I looked around me. The trees were swaying in the Autumn breeze, it would snow soon, the sky was murky. I closed my eyes, and I could imagine Narnia. With it's warm, clear skies, blue as the forget-me-nots, and the tall green trees dotting the vast meadows. I could feel the grass tickling my bare feet as I ran with my shoes in my hand, a memory from my childhood.

I could imagine Narnia in Spring. The dyrads would be singing, dancing..their joy to be shared with the world. The Creatures would be busy, neighbourly fights would break out, the little ones would be born, the creeks would still be icy cold from the touch of the melting snow.

I could imagine Narnia when it rained, the storms strong enough to uproot giant trees, the wind howling, the rain hard and unforgiving. Everyone would be sound asleep in their homes, burrows, dams etc. and after the storm, Craetures would come out to survey the damage and hardworking as the Narnians are, theyw ould put it right again.

Winter was beautiful in Narnia. It snowed, and the next day there would be a delightful white layer formed…slippery and crunchy. As a child, Alexander had oft times taken me sledging. I could almost feel the wind in my hair…..

I opened my eyes. I did feel the wind in my hair. A sharp, biting wind was blowing, making my nose turn red.

I laughed.

"It's very easy. England is just as beautiful as Narnia. All worlds are beautiful. After all, they have one Creator. Don't you feel the wind in your hair, the grass under your toes, the warmth of love, the sting of rejection, the relief after a storm has passed here as strongly as you did there? Does not sharing a laugh with a friend warm your heart? Does not your heart beat as fast when the object of your fancy nears you? Do you not feel, as you did there, the urge to look beautiful? To feel beautiful? Beauty, Queen Susan, does not change with worlds, or time, or anything else. It changes with the person. And if you can beautiful in one world, you can beautiful in another. If you can rule one world, you _can _change the other. And perhaps, that is why Aslan sent you back. For He knew when Narnia needed you, and now this world does. It seems unfair to me, and it probably seems so much more unfair to you, but you have defeated White Witch! These What-do-you-call-them…_Nazis_ have nothing compared to her power!" I said, quite eloquently, I might add.

Susan, who had grown quite despondent and thoughtful during my speech now looked up at me and laughed.

"You think, that like the Battle of Beruna, we can just charge in, with Peter in the lead and take down the Nazis?" she said, her eyes mirthfu.

"No," I said, quietly."It is never the same way twice, is it? You cannot charge headlong into this war, maybe. But you can believe. Believe that Aslan is with us."

"Have you not realised?" Susan said derisively." He is not here. He is _not_ here.." she broke off with a sob.

"Oh but He is." I said.

Susan looked up. I could see Lucy, King Edmund and King Peter ll looking at me.

I smiled at them.

"Cant you feel Him? He is in every world. He made them all. And He loves us all, this world or that."

"Then..why? Why cant I see him?" Susan asked, her eyes filled with tears.

" Look around you. You can. But don't go looking for Him. After all He isn't a tame Lion." I said.

Susan gave a watery chuckle at that.

"And Queen Susan? You are the Marksman Queen of the Radiant Southern Sun, be it here or there. Once a King or Queen in Narnia, always a King or Queen of Narnia." I said.

And then smiling, I went indoors, my head thrown back as if it was not Queen Susan and Queen Lucy , but I who was a Queen in Narnia.

I was born for royalty!


	14. Chapter 14

**Poor Arrianna! I made her sound like a Mary Sue in the last chapter. Don't worry, Noel Ardnek, Arrianna's character is one having both strengths and flaws. Her flaws are pivotal to the plot.**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to all my reviewers for sticking with this story. And don't worry, I have a whole lot of plot twists involved, after all, lots of characters to wreack havoc with. Heehee.**

**And I do hope this scene was believable. I tried to make their interactions as realistic as possible. If you have any sugestions please review and I will make the changes accordingly.**

**I used the poem My Soul Is Dark by Lord Byron. Both Arrianna and Edmund have faults but like the poem says, they have their strengths, determination, fire and zeal too.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Narnia, and the world, the Universe and everything else too. Unfortunately, no one else believes that.**

**CHAPTER 13: MY SOUL IS DARK**

My soul is dark - Oh! quickly string  
The harp I yet can brook to hear;  
And let thy gentle fingers fling  
Its melting murmurs o'er mine ear.  
If in this heart a hope be dear,  
That sound shall charm it forth again:  
If in these eyes there lurk a tear,  
'Twill flow, and cease to burn my brain.

For a minute there, I almost believed my own speech. But then again, I was always extremely good with words. Ha! But I think I convinced all the Royals properly enough. I hoped it would be enough. I couldn't wait to return to Narnia.

As soon as I would return to Narnia, I would accept Lord Griffith's proposal. The poor dear loved me, and had always been head over heels for me. He would make a doting husband. Father would be a little bit disappointed, but Griffith was high enough in station to please him. Mother would obviously sigh over how very handsome he was. As fo me, I just wanted someone who loved me enough not to get into my way.

I sighed. I hoped the Monarch's would hurry up and start loving their own country. I mean, Englnd was not as great as Narnia (obviously) but it wasn't _that_ bad. _And_ they had all kinds of magic stuff. "Raideos", "Cameras"," Teleephones," "Trains," and all other types of queer things.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUV

That afternoon, while Queen Susan was sleeping(she was very tired), Queen Lucy had gone to return that horrid book( _My worthless Love_ or something like that) and King Peter and King Edmund had gone out to play Football, a game which they play in England. It was a very queer game, and I would prefer hunting or archery any day.

"Lady Arrianna, a word." King Edmund said, entering the kitchen where I was contemplating about Griffith.

Apparently, he had not gone to play. Just my luck!

"Yes?" I said, coldly.

"I have to applaud you. That was a card well played. That little speech of yours dispelled all of Peter's doubts and made Lucy love you even more. You even won Susan over to your side. But, Lady Arrianna," Kind Edmund said, while he leaned really close to me. so close, in fact that I could see the flecks of lighter brown in his eyes and the dust of freckles on his his pale skin. And like a fool, I blushed. King Edmund smirked," You see, the game you are playing, I have played it a thousand times I have never lost. With my jurisdiction, you have to be good actor. And I have had enough experience to know when one is acting and when one is sincere. You didn't, for a minute believe yourself, did you?"

I closed my eyes. I tried to compose myself. Then I looked up at his hardened eyes.

"You may believe what you like,_ Edmund,"_ I said, purposely leaving out the title in my ire. Why couldn't I ever fool him?

"You are just like the rest. Peter was so wrong. You are just like them, power-hungry, money grabbing, shallow…. "

I couldn't take it anymore.

I raised my hand to slap him.

He caught my wrist, his eyes never leaving mine. He smiled at me, and it was a mocking, mocking smile..which dared me to counter him. I could feel my composure slipping. And I felt tears picking my eyes. I didn't care.

"What," I said," gives you the right to be so judgemental? Do you think I havent noticed? You judge people and analyse them without knowing them properly enough. You throw comments without caring about feelings. So I'll explain to you once. Therefore listen properly. I do not want to marry your brother. I have no feelings other than those purely platonic for is handsome, yes, and he had swept me off my feet. But I know better now. He is a man used to making his own decisions. And that is not something I want in my husband, someone who will overshadow me. As for Queen Lucy, she is one of the few people I care about. If you try to damage our friendship, I promise you, the consequences will not be good. This is not a threat, it is a warning. I don't care about your judgements, people have always judged me. But Queen Lucy is one of the few people who know me. I have no wish of influencing her decisions, or whatever it is you are thinking."

King Edmund had listened to my tirade, unimpressed, a calculating look in his eyes. His hand still held my wrist, unfortunately, otherwise I would have twisted his ear as I had done many a times to my younger nephews when they had become too rowdy for their own good.

" I abhor women like you," King Edmund said simply. His voice was calm, but his words hurt." Women who get by on their looks, who have no substance, who prefer to live like parasites…on their fathers and husbands. And the sad part is that they have potential."

The last part struck me dumb and I shut up.

"They are clever, they can do so much if they put their minds to it. Instead they waste their time trying to catch themselves a husband high up in the hierarchy." He said.

I had had enough. This boy… he judged people like he had a right to do so! Well, technically he did…his title said that..but I wouldn't hve someone judging me in this way. He was more or less my age and he dared..dared to pass comments on my character!

I narrowed my eyes.

" Brilliant! The feeling's mutual then. I hate, absolutely hate traitors like you."I said.

And I know I had hit exactly where I had intended. It was low of me, but he was questioning my character. If this comment caused me to be kicked out of Aslan's Country, I had no regrets. But never let it be said Lady Arrianna Elisabeth Marlene Rutherdale backed down from a battle.

"Men like you have no morals. You plot, and calculate and go where your interest lies." I said with relish."You…"

"I wouldn't complete that sentence if I were you." King Edmund said, dangerously.

"And who will stop me? You! Don't make me laugh…go play with your wooden sword, Little King!" I said, snorting. I truly believed I ws so much more matured than him.

As soon as I said the words,"Little King" King Edmund changed. I had never any cause to fear a man before. Usually I felt irritated with my father, with King Peter it was awe, as for the men who accosted me in the street..then too I felt disgust for them. Never fear.

But King Edmund was menacing, dark and dangerous. I could feel the anger and fury roll off him in almost tangible waves. And I feared him then.

And I decided to strategically retreat then, but as I headed towards the door, I found myself pushed against the kitchen wall. He had gripped both my wrists, not tight enough to hurt me, but strong enough to push me against the wall.i lifted my head up and looked into his darkened eyes defiantly.

"Never," He whiuspered, menacingly" ever call me that."

"I can if I want to. You had no qualms questioning my character." I whispered back furiously.

"What did you say I was? Without morals, is that correct?" he asked.

Going against my common sense I nodded.

"Then it wouldn't matter if I did something out of character, you have labelled me anyway." He chuckled humourlessly and I actually feared for my life.

"Wait. What are you..Oomph." I was cut off by King Edmund crashing lips down on mine.

And for the first time in my life, my mind blanked.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! Oh god, what a month this has been, first my ICSE results came out. After a whole two months of nervous breakdown I managed to score 94% so I am satisfied. THEN, there was the mad rush of packing. And I couldn't bear to leave behind most of my stuff, so I kept on adding things into my bag, my mother finally dre the line when I tried to pack a HUGE laminated picture of me and my friends. So I am terribly sorry for the delay. **

**So, the poem I chose was Love's Philosphy by P.B. Shelley. It basically says everything in the world has something to complete it. And let's face it, Arrianna and Edmund complete each other. But don't you worry, after you read this chapter, you will find Peter's misgivings are not completely off the mark.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still havent changed into C..but I'm still waiting.**

**CHAPTER 14: LOVE'S PHILOSOPHY**

The fountains mingle with the river,

And the rivers with the ocean;

The winds of heaven mix forever

With a sweet emotion;

Nothing in the world is single;

All things by a law divine

In another's being mingle-

Why not I with thine?

- P.

I had never been kissed before. But I knew enough about kissing to understand that this kiss was definitely not a sloppy one. It practically made my knees weak, and I was quickly running out of air. King Edmund the Everlasting Fool did not show any signs of stopping. Thus going against my instincts (and alright, I admit, my head too, which screamed at me not to let go) I dug the heel of my shoe into his toe.

King Edmund just pushed me back against the wall and kissed me even more. I almost melted into a puddle but then I remembered my mother's words to me.

"Arrianna dear, now that you are growing up, men will want to kiss you. Now, make sure you give them a taste but do not betray what you are really feeling. That will make them curious." My mother had told me.

I realised something else, too. If I gave in to King Edmund now, his suspicions would be confirmed. With an ill-mannered oath in my head, I pushed him away. Hard. Thankfully, he pulled away this time, both of us breathing hard.

"What in the name of Aslan were you doing?" I hissed at him, very much affronted for though he was breathing hard, he still looked calm and placid, unlike me. I am very sure I looked like I felt, confused and wretched.

" I have no idea," King Edmund replied, still wearing that thrice accursed smirk.

It was my turn to smirk. I had just made the ever calculative, ever analysing King Edmund do something without first thinking ten times about it. I felt triumphant.

"Ha!" I said victoriously." I should slap you for presuming you could do that. But I wont. How does it feel to do things spontaneously? "

"Whoever told you it was spontaneous?" King Edmund whispered.

Then he walked away leaving me flabbergasted in his wake. I thought I had gained insight into his head, I thought I had manipulated him into doing things without thinking them through first. But yet again he managed to turn the tables, leaving me as confused as before with absolutely no idea about what was going on in his head.

I touched my lips and then almost kicked myself for doing so.

"It means NOTHING." I told myself as I climbed back to the bedroom.

123456789 ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 1234567890

Peter Pevensie was High King of Narnia. A man in his position could not afford to be blind. Hence it pained him terribly that his little brother should underestimate him so. As if Peter had not heard Edmund climb back into bed. Though Edmund was stealthy, Peter had practice. And Peter knew exactly where Edmund had been.

Peter knew Lady Arrianna was not stupid. She liked manipulating people into doing her bidding, intefering in other people's affairs…but these were harmless. Her heart was in the right place. Edmund was simply over analysing as usual.

Then Peter smirked. If Edmund's derilious look and swollen lips were anything to go by, then he had not _just_ been over analysing. Peter knew Edmund really did have his work cut out for him. Why, there was a time when he himself had fancied Arrianna, but Peter had known after their little stint in the alleyway that she and Edmund were meant to be. They had just looked so right with each other, their personalities fitted together extremely well. Even Lucy had thought so.

Peter lay back on his bed and hoped Aslan knew what he was doing. Peter had broken enough hearts to know that broken hearted people could turn bitter. Peter winced at a particularly unpleasant memory where the bitter girl in question had managed to hurl a bowl of soup at him before being dragged away. Whatever was her name? Carol? … Carmel?..Oh, right..it was Camillia. She had been beautiful, with lush black hair, pale skin and the most beautiful blue eyes.

Peter shook his head. She just didn't know how to take no for an answer. In fact, she had had a sister. Peter did not even bother trying to recall the sister's name. Camilla's sister was rather unremarkable, definitely not ugly..but she did not have her sister's matured beauty. She simply had a childish loveliness, though she wasn't much younger than her sister. She had rust coloured hair, Peter remembered, and the same blue eyes like her elder sister. And Peter distinctly remembered dimples. But compared to Camilla, the younger sister would always remain overshadowed.

Anyway, Peter hoped Edmund would be smart enough to understand that Arrianna did not belong in England and she would have to go back to Narnia sooner or later. And he hoped for Edmund's sake it was sooner.

Peter felt the familiar pangs of loneliness at the thought of Narnia. In Narnia, he was in his element. He was High King Peter, The Magnificent, Knight of the Noble Order of the Lion, Emperor of the Lone Islands. And in England he was just Peter Pevensie. Why, he would be content to have bowls of soup thrown at him throughout his entire life just to get back to Narnia. Peter could even now imagine the dance of the Dyrads, the Fauns with their flutes, Creatures big and small holding hands and dancing in the Moonlight Lawn during the Midsummer Festival.

He was prepared to listen to Camilla's boring rants, with her endless shopping lists if it meant he could go back to Narnia.

Suddenly, High King Peter, The Magnificent, Knight of the Noble Order of the Lion, Emperor of the Lone Islands sat bolt upright. He didn't think that a well bred girl like Camilla who was docile and well, to tell the truth, quite boring, was capable of even thinking of throwing a bowl at him. Someone must have convinced her.

And it was then that Peter remembered the look of utter hatred that the unremarkable younger sister had thrown at him during the ball where this unfortunate incident took place. And her triumphant smile later on.

King Peter itched for revenge.


	16. Chapter 16

**SORRY! I AM SO SORRY! In my defence we just moved, I went around exploring the place, trying to settle in and learn a new language. Everything is SO different! Then I had pangs of homesickness and I made a few tentative friends which made me miss my friends back home so much more. I had to apply to the Junior Colleges and everything.**

**A big, big Thank You to those who have stuck with this storyt, reviewing every chapter and making me feel like this story wasn't utter idiocy! Thank you, seriously!**

**If you have any questions, feel free to PM me.**

**Disclaimer: I have an alter ego called C.S. Lewis who owns everything. But he wont share, that meanie!**

**CHAPTER 15: AND MILES TO GO BEFORE I SLEEP.**

The woods are lovely, dark and deep

But I have promises to keep

And miles to go before I sleep

And miles to go before I sleep

-Robert Frost

By the next morning I was resolute. I was going to make the Kings and Queens accept their own world as fast as possible, if only to ensure my own sanity. I decided to start with the Queens. If the Queens were convinced, they could influence the Kings.

I had a plan. To love a place becomes easier when there is a person to love in it. So I decided to play the matchmaker and have the two Queens fall in love. It was a good way to make them stop sighing over Narnia. Moreover, I also loved playing this role. Now all I had to do was find some nice, educated, well bred young men and get them to fall in love with the Queens. I convinced the two Queens to accompany me on a walk.

Queen Susan looked stunning in a blue frock and a white parasol to shield her from the sun. queen Lucy looked very fetching in a white summer frock. The sun was shining and it made their hair gleam. They were both smiling and I spied many young men glancing in our direction. Yes!

"It is rather warm today, isnt it?" Queen Susan started.

"Yes, it is." Queen Lucy agreed.

I nodded brightly. I started remembering about another sunny day, long ago and the fun I had had then.

" Arrianna? You look dreamy." Lucy said.

" I was thinking of a day just like this." I replied, still dreamy.

" Yes?" This time it was Queen Susan who asked the question.

I looked at the two Queens, they both had expectant looks on their faces. I grinned suddenly and pulling them under a tree, I sat on a bench and patted the seats next to me.

"It's a long story… you might want to sit down."

**FLASHBACK TO ABOUT A YEAR AND A HALF AGO.**

_It was summer time. And it seemed to be an unspoken Narnian law that all things must be happy in summer time. But one Narnian inhabitant broke the law by weeping not too inconspicuously. The woman in question was heartbreakingly beautiful. She had beautiful black tresses cascading down her back, her blue eyes filled with tears. Two girls sat on either side of her,patting her gently, making appropraite cooing noises. One had brown hair done up in an elaborate twist (that was me, by the way) and the other had rust coloured hair tied carelessly in a plait._

_They were sitting in a garden, a castle in the backdrop. The castle just happened to be the Rutherdale Castle and the Lord Rutherdale had invited Sir DeGrange to his castle for a friendly visit ( to discern information on why the High King had….well….moved on from his daughter)_

"_I thought he loved me! I certainly cannot live without him! he was so brave…and handsome, and now he's gone! Some other shallow witch will get him!" Camilla DeGrange wailed and the brown haired girl..Arrianna Rutherdale winced guiltily._

"_Sister, no good will come of your moping. The High King never loved you! I told you that a hundred times! You are too naïve!" Said the sister of the weeping damsel Charlotte DeGrange, also known as Charlie by very, very close companions (namely the pages her father trained)._

"_Charlotte! Do not sully his name so!" Camilla exclaimed. " It must have been me. I must have been lacking something."_

"_Oh Aslan! You still believe that rot! He persued you like one would persue a hunt. When you gave in, his interest waned. He has moved on. And so should you. Dresmond Cartier is in love with you. He has known you for years and loved you for most of them. He has seen you at your worst and still loved you. You would be a fool not to love him and marry him." Charlotte almost screamed._

_Camilla looked up in surprise._

"_Dresmond Cartier? The Archenlandian nobleman?" Arrianna Rutherdale asked, now very much interested._

"_Yes, he has been mooning about her for years. He even wrote a poem about her but then threw it away. I have it here:_

" _Thy face is like the moon thrice over,_

_Thy elegance the stuff of myths,_

_Thy essence is of a dainty flower_

_Thy has the whitest, daintiest feet"" Charlotte read out._

_The three girls looked at each other and burst out laughing._

" _He says "Thy" and then says "STUFF". " Arrianna Rutherdale nearly howled._

"_Feet? He finds my FEET interesting?" Camilla laughed._

"_Finally! A smile!" Charlotte laughed." Now how about a little revenge?"_

_The three girls bent their heads as Charlotte whispered the plan._

"_Are you mad?" Asked Arrianna, awed as well as frightened by the dangerous plan._

"_Throw soup at the High King? You ARE mad, Charlotte!" Camilla said._

"_It's the perfect revenge. You will not be punished as you will veiwed as the distraught victim and you will feel a hell lot better when you see him dripping with soup!" Charlotte said._

"_Charlotte! Really! Don't swear!" Camilla said." I'll think about it."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"And that is how Camilla threw the bowl of soup at the High King's head. She almost wouldn't have but he made the unfortunate mistake of kissing the Galmanian Princess in front of her." I ended, smirking as I remembered the events.

Both the Queens looked part horrified and part amused.

"Well, I cant say he didn't deserve it." Lucy said, shaking her head.

"He really was too frivolous. And the fact that all the girls fell for him didn't help either." Susan said, trying to stop herself from smiling.

" Not all, you havent met Charlotte. I know he is your royal brother and everything, but Charlotte hated him enough to the point of insanity. Specially after what he did to Camilla. She almost went at him with a sword. You should hear her rant about him." I said.

"Now we never will." Said Susan, and the mood became melancholy again.

Oh dear! I would have to act fast!

"Well, you were saying something about a Natural History Musuem and how we could see the evolution of humans? I _really_ want to see what natural processes made that King Edmund evolve!" I said, laughing gaily.

"Really, Arrianna! He's our brother!" Lucy said, but she was smiling.

And linking my arms through their's, we made our through the crowded sidewalk, all thoughts of Charlotte and Camilla forgotten.

And that would have been the end of that if Aslan hadnt had other plans.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ahoy, fellow Fanfiction people! I am sorry for the delay, but well, I have been busy.**

**Thank you so much for reviewing my story! I love reading reviews! So thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Disclaimer: there never was enough time for me to take over Narnia. Sigh. I'll just have to take over Earth now. Muahahahaha!**

**I have chosen the poem Jabberwocky by Lewis Carroll for this chapter. That's because Arrianna's move in this chapter will make everyone's life more chaotic than ever and throw everyone into absolute confusion. And since I always feel confused and bemused when I read Jabberwocky I thought it would suit this chapter.**

**CHAPTER 16: ALL MIMSY WERE THE BOROGOVES**

'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves  
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;  
All mimsy were the borogoves,  
And the mome raths outgrabe.

-Lewis Carroll

I sighed. A hopeless idiot had been following us all the way home. I am sure Queen Susan and Queen Lucy had both noticed him, but they didn't comment on it. i really needed to have a word or two with him!

" Oh dear! Are we home already? I do feel like a longer walk. Why don't you two go in, while I satisfy my wanderlust?" I said, quite cunningly, I thought.

" Are you sure? We wouldn't mind accompanying you."Said Queen Susan.

"Oh no, no. I insist." I said, smiling a bit forcedly now.

Queen Lucy bit her lip and Queen Susan looked undecided. I pushed them towards their home and assured them I'd be nearby and that I would be back within fifteen minutes. The two Queens thankfully didn't fuss anymore and went inside.

I then turned back and caught the stalking miscreant by the collar.

"What are you doing, may I know?" I hissed at him.

The poor boy started to sweat and looked terrified. He had sandy brown hair and a sweet face. But he wore the most horrid clothes in the entire world. He wore a big, black smock acres too large for him, trousers in which he practically swam and he looked like he hadnt washed for weeks.

"Ple..Please let me go. I didn't mean any harm, I swear!" He said. "I was just looking at the black haired lady. I meant no harm!"

Ah! An admirer of Queen Susan! So perhaps his taste wasn't so bad. Still gripping his collar ( Mother would have fainted, I really am throwing my gentile manners to the wind) I looked at him critically. Well, his speech seemed well mannered enough.

"Where are you from?" I asked, scrutinising him like a horse on display.

" East Finchley!" He squeaked.

Hmmm…so he was rather lacking in the personality department. I am sure I could fix that.

"What do your parents do?" I continued shamelessly.

"My Father is a doctor." He stammered out.

"And you are dressed like this?" I said, raising an eyebrow. I knew doctors were well respected.

"My mother's dead. I just wear whatever I can lay my hands on. My Father never did care about what I wore." He said, "Father's very busy, you know."

" What is your name?" I asked.

"Jason Craven" He said. "You wont tell the black haired lady, will you?"

I smiled.

"Only if you accompany me right now." I answered.

"Accompany you where?" He said.

"To find some good clothes for you, of course. And keep all your money ready. A gentleman should pay for his own clothes."

And I dragged an unfortunate Jason Craven, ready to turn the frightened, witless boy into the tall, dark Knights all the girls back in the court sighed over.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Edmund Pevensie groaned as Peter read off the list of groceries. He had been looking forward to spending his afternoon playing a game of football to relax his frazzled nerves. That Arrianna somehow always managed to put him on edge.

Instead Peter had roped him into this little shopping trip. And the list was simply too long. Just as he was about to open his mouth to complain, he heard an annoyingly familiar voice.

"And that smock simply has to go! Its much too large for you. And _what_ on earth are you wearing underneath that…?"

Peter and Edmund both wheeled around just in time to catch sight of Lady Arrianna dragging some boy by the arm towards a shop.

Without a word, both boys simultaneously broke into a run, grocery list forgotten. They stoppped in front of the shop where the two had disappeared into.

It read:

_Cartier and Braud Suitings (Established 1911)_

The two boys looked wordlessly at each other, at a complete loss of what to do.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Shopping for a boy's clothes is not very fun. Firstly, you must keep in mind that he must look manly and not like a dressed up mannequin. Secondly, the boys in this world wore very funny things indeed.

But I was not the best dressed woman in court for no reason. I had observed keenly the two Kings and though I believed that they would be able to pull off even that horrid smock and manage to look devastatingly handsome, I thought they were indeed well dressed.

And so I ordered for a simple, crisp white shirt and black trousers. Hah! A combination that could never go wrong. Then I had fun choosing an overcoat for Jason.

After buying almost a dozen clothes, I argued over the bill with the owner until he gave us a discount. Poor Jason stuttered as he handed over the amount and I pulled him out.

"What is wrong with you?" I said.

"Wrong with me? You just blew off all my pocket money!" he said.

Ah! Finally a bit of fire from the frogspawn. I decided to push him as far as I could.

"Are you calling me a money grabbing leech? For your information, I bought those things for you! I took pity on you! You should thank me!" I said, loftily.

"I never asked you to! I don't need to look good for anybody. If she likes me, she will like me for who I am!" he said hotly.

As soon as he realised what he said, his ears turned red and his face turned pink.

I smiled.

"Good. You're not completely without personality. There may be hope for you yet." I said and walked away, leaving Jason Craven stuttering behind me, holding two dozen bags.


	18. Chapter 18

**And hello to you all! I know there are major delays in uploading the chapters but blame the education system! I am so, soo, so happy! I have over 70 reviews! YESSS! Thank you! Thank you! So, there were a few questions about the story and from now on, I shall make an effort to answer them.**

**P****mbs1992**** : You were wondering about the stroryline. I am afraid I cant reveal it right now, you are supposed to wonder about it. but to satisfy you, I left a few clues in this chapter! I hope you can piece it together!**

**Noel Ardnek**** : Heehee. Don't you worry, Arrianna will have PLENTY of confusions and conflicts in her head. Please keep reading because not all of them are just romantic conflicts.**

**FelipeMarcusThomas: **** there! All three of your questions are nswered! I hope I answered them satisfactorily.**

**Earth1 7: ****thanks! **

**And a huge thank you to DARKFIRE 25 and PRINCESS EMMA OF NARNIA!**

**Disclaimer: AHAHAHAHA! I have taken over Narnia! Oh dear, Aslan just kicked me out!**

**I used this poem because I this chapter shows how Arrianna is starting to change. And not all changes are bad. She still mourns for her luxurious life, but I think subconciously she has started to accept that all her gowns, and castle and servants and "gold" have gone. And for her it is terrifying because for a long time she was defined by her status and wealth. Now she will have to learn to be a person of substance.**

**CHAPTER 17: NOTHING GOLD CAN STAY**

_Nature's first green is gold,__  
__Her hardest hue to hold.__  
__Her early leaf's a flower;__  
__But only so an hour.__  
__Then leaf subsides to leaf,__  
__So Eden sank to grief,__  
__So dawn goes down to day__  
__Nothing gold can stay.__  
__ -Robert Frost_

When I returned home, it was a little late and Helen Pevensie sat me down on a stool with a meaningful look in her eye. I gulped. This did not bode well. High King Peter and his brother who shall henceforth be known as He-who-shall-not-be-named had been giving me strange looks all throughout dinner. Queen Susan, Queen Lucy and John Pevensie had engaged in a lively conversation about some "mooveee" called _The Wizard Of Oz. _

After dinner, everyone went off to their own rooms with the exception of me.

"Arrianna, dear, London is absolutely not a safe place. I thought you would show more discretion after Peter and Edmund, well rescued you from those…. Well…. Them. You need to be more aware of yourself Arrianna, I don't know if your mother told you, but you have to be careful." Helen told me and then sent me off to bed.

Well, atleast it was better than the talk my mother gave me. I had become terrified of men for a whole three months after her talk.

Thinking thus, I did not notice a person waiting for me in the landing.

"Who was that boy with you?" King Edmund asked me softly.

I raised my eyebrows.

"How did you see me? And _boy?_ That _boy_ is older than you, _King _ Edmund." I said, with as much venom as I could. I hdnt forgotten his behaviour in our last encounter. Who did he think he was, questioning me.

"I am Edmund, King of Narnia by right, conquest and by the Will of Aslan, Son- of-the-Emperor- Beyond- The-Sea, known as the Just of Narnia, Destroyer of the Wand of Jadis, The Supreme Law of Narnia, Knight of the Stone Table, Lord of Cair Paravel, Count of the Western March. I have battled with the White Witch, fought the Tisroc's armies, faced hags, werewolves and things you cannot even begin to imagine. Of course he is a _boy_ to me." King Edmund told me evenly, for once with no malice colouring his voice.

I gulped. Sometimes I forgot who I was talking to. That he was one of the Four who defeated the usurper Jadis. That he was King Edmund the Just.

"I am very tired, please excuse me." I saaid, trying to show that I was not intimidated.

King Edmund held my hand. His grip was strong but it did not hurt me as I expected it to.

"Tell me Arrianna, I do not know who you are at all. You were to marry my brother and now you we see you with some boy. I don't want to judge you without knowing you." He said.

I looked at him and saw sincerity in those grey eyes.

"He was someone I wanted to help." I said.

" I'll take your word for it." King Edmund said.

I was surprised. He believed me? I felt a sense of relief washing over me and realised that playing these mind games with him had really drained me. I suddenly felt exhausted.

"King Edmund?" I said, as I turned to go." I might do some things which you do not agree to. But please trust me, when I say I am doing it for the greater good."

That's when I realised he was still holding my hand.

"Umm…" I said, and pointed to our joined hands.

King Edmund smirked as he pulled me closer, and my eyes widened in he let me go. Just like that. I felt terribly embarassed for expecting more and to be honest, a little disappointed.

I huffed and sidestepped King Edmund and decided to go up to the attic to clear my head. I needed some time alone, time to consolidate my plan, to think out what to do.

I could hear King Edmund openly chuckling as I climbed the stairs to the attic. I rolled my eyes and decided to put as much distance between myself and him as I could. And then I realised that I had decided this ages ago but for some reason I couldn't do it. Inhaling sharply, I promised myself I'd avoid him. I think I liked his cruel persona more, this new understanding I saw in his eyes threw me off balance.

"AAARGH!" I screamed, angry at myself for thinking such thoughts when I should be plotting to make the two Queens fall in love. I'm sure that Jason will serve my purpose. Now all I had to do would be to make Queen Lucy fall in love with someone.

The sooner my plan succeeded the sooner I could go back to Narnia. I loved Narnia. True, I would miss the familial warmth among the Pevensies, but I already admitted I am a shallow woman. I love my soft, silk bed and my rows of gowns and the balls and the dazzle and the glamour more. I would miss the Pevensies, but I had friends in Narnia too. Like Kiara and Alexander and Callisto, my horse. Oh dear, I really did have very few friends. Note to self :Make lots of friends once back in Narnia.

I moved a heavy box to make space to sit down. As I did so, something fell off the big box. I touched it rather gingerly, in case it was a rat. But it wasn't. It was, in fact, a small jewellery box.

I decided to open the heavy box first. Fumbling with the latch, I managed to open the lid. It contained old clothes, presumably of a little girl's. Old uniforms, the pretty frocks a little girl would wear. Then I saw a nametag on one of the uniforms. It had "Lucy Pevensie" written on it.

So this was Lucy's old clothes. I moved aside a few more clothes to see several drawings. One was of a golden Lion.

"Aslan," I breathed.

It wasn't the best of paintings, but the sheer love Lucy had put into the painting rendered the painting life like.

There were a few letters from someone called "Eustace" and "Jill". They spoke of some "Prince Caspian", the "DawnTreader" and some other vague details.

I closed the box and opened the little jewellery box. Inside it was a yellow ring and a note.

I started to read the note.

It read:

" _Dearest Lucy,_

_Do not worry about me, it was just a little cold and it has been taken care of. I know how much you miss Narnia and Peter tells me you have been crying every night. You remind me of myself when I first realised I wasn't going back. But England is your home, and you have a loving family. You must learn to love it. now I know it isnt easy, it wasn't for me. in fact, it still isnt. I feel the temptation, the terrible temptation all the time. But I know what temptation yields to. I have given you, in this box, the only Ring I possess. The others Polly and I buried, but I couldn't help pocket this one Ring. I shall hide this box in the deepest crevices of your box in the hope you never find it. but should you find it, I beg you, do what I was not strong enough to do and throw it away, destroy it._

_Yours lovingly,_

_Diggory Kirke."_

I picked up the ring and stared at it. I should probably throw it away. But then again I was never exactly known for my self restraint and if the wise person from the letter had given in, who am I to argue?

I slipped on the ring.

There was a flash, I felt a strange pull. I saw hazily a forest with lots of little pools, my own castle in Narnia, a pair of dark brown eyes, an auburn plait and a scream of "Arrianna!" and a Lion's roar.

Then I was lying with my back against the big, old box back in the attic, out of breath. I quickly slipped off the ring and threw it straight out of the window. Never again would I touch things that had explicit warnings telling me not to touch it.

I was about to go to the room I shared with the two Queens when I heard a dull groan.

I gasped and turned around.

The person in the attic also gasped and said "Arrianna? Is that you?"

I stared in disbelief as I stared at the face of my friend and sworn enemy of the High King, Charlotte Beauregarde.

I fainted without further ado.


	19. Chapter 19

**Oh my God, I am so sorry. IB got in the way. Updates will be irregular because I have a Leadership Camp and lots of other stuff going on. But to make up forit, I got pics of all the female characters in this story. That is to say, how I imagine they would look. **

Arrianna: .

Susan: ./-EKd3OD0UPP8/ThIdzjcGfsI/AAAAAAAAAgU/3TufrkvhQxY/s1600/Beautiful+Girls+

Lucy: .com/i/Skin%20Care%20Prett/blonde_

Charlotte: .com/_S8YbfAfzNq0/Sb9Krvi9ueI/AAAAAAAAAhk/S8ySbeS0kZ0/%60-pretty-girls-%

Helen Pevensie ( in her younger days) : .

Arianna's mother : .

**CHAPTER 18 : Proud Evening Star**

'Twas noontide of summer,  
And midtime of night,  
And stars, in their orbits,  
Shone pale, through the light  
Of the brighter, cold moon.  
'Mid planets her slaves,  
Herself in the Heavens,  
Her beam on the waves.

I gazed awhile  
On her cold smile;  
Too cold-too cold for me-  
There passed, as a shroud,  
A fleecy cloud,  
And I turned away to thee,  
Proud Evening Star,  
In thy glory afar  
And dearer thy beam shall be;  
For joy to my heart  
Is the proud part  
Thou bearest in Heaven at night,  
And more I admire  
Thy distant fire,  
Than that colder, lowly light.

(Edgar Allen Poe, 1827)

I twitched at the dinner table. I felt King Edmund's eyes on me. I tried to surreptitiously reach for a buttered roll and put it into my pocket. Poor Charlotte was still hiding in the attic, and I needed to get food to her. But it was rather difficult to slip in food when The Just King of Narnia watches you like a hawk. My pockets were already sticky with the jam tarts I had shoved in earlier from tea time.

"So Ed, you were saying something about applying for Law." John Pevensie asked King Edmund, thankfully capturing his attention. Like lightening, I reached for the buttered rolls.

As I demurely returned my eyes to dinner, I thought about my conversation with Charlotte.

_FLASHBACK_

"_What in the name of all that iss sane and holy are you doing here?" I all but screamed at Charlotte._

" _I-" Before Charlotte could complete her sentence, Peter yelled up the attic._

" _Are you okay there, Arianna?" He asked._

"_Umm…yes!" I yelled back down._

_Then gesturing towards Charlotte to keep her voice down I motioned for her to continue._

" _I was taking a walk in the garden. You know, like I usually do after my conversations with Father." She said. I winced. I knew what those conversations entailed._

"_And suddenly, there you were, right in the middle of the garden, wearing a strange apparel and looking around wildly. I didn't know what to do so I grabbed you. And the next minute we were here. Where is this place anyway?" Charlotte asked._

_I sighed. And then explained the whole story about my ordeal, The Kings and Queens, my purpose here and my plans. It felt good, sharing things with Charlotte. Her eyes grw progressively rounder and rounder and she gasped in all the right places. _

_When I finished, harlotte had a very, very wide smile upon her face. I was immediately alert and wary. This did not bode well._

"_The High King is here, you say." Charlotte said._

" _Charlotte! –" I started._

"_CHARLIE!" Charlotte said._

_I snorted. I hated frivolous nick names._

"_Charlie then. I am currently living with the Kings and Queens. So please, exercise your discretion. We need them if we are to survive here." I said._

_Charlotte rolled her eyes._

"_Fine, fine. I think the bowl to his face was lesson enough." She said, and started snickering._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Arrianna, you really must be hungry today." King Edmund said, looking the very eitome of innocence. I know he had seen me sneaking a few buttered rolls.

"Why yes, Edmund. I decided to try and impersonate you for a day." I shot back, smiling sweetly.

" Well, your impersonation skills are very poor then." King Edmund replied.

Oh! Does nothing throw him off balance?

" Or you must be quite difficult to impersonate. After all, its hard for any Son of A- I mean _human_ to impersonate you." I said, my voice dripping with sacharine.

"I agree. I have reached an evolutionary stage you cannot even envisage." He said, still looking perfectly calm.

"Pray tell me then, why does your evolutionary system go backwards?" I said, getting quite angry now.

" Or your mind must be too slow to comprehend the true extent of my prowess." He said.

I was cut off by a roar of laughter. To my horror I realised that the entire family had followed our exchange closely. King Peter was thumping King Edmund on the back, saying I had got him or something. Queen Susan was smiling openly, her kohl lined eyes twinkling. Queen Lucy was openly laughing along with John Pevensie while Helen Pevensie was chuckling quietly. I blushed furiously while King Edmund gave an indulgent smile.

I yawned widely.

"I am so sleepy. Excuse me. I shall go to bed. Goodnight." I said and I ran to our room.

I pretended to be deeply asleep when the Queens entered and as soon as their gentle, deep breathing filled the air, I hastened towards the attic.

Peter Pevensie was a light sleeper. He envied Edmund sometimes, who was a deep sleeper and had yet managed to cut down enemies in his sleep. Yes, Orieus had trained them to trust their instincts and sharpen their reflexes. But Peter was awakened by the smallest sounds. He could hear an owl hooting, the wind rustling through the shrubs in the garden and someone's footsteps echoing through out the house.

Peter sat up. It was coming from the attic.

Out of habit, he reached for his sword. Then coming to his senses, he grabbed a candle and a heavy metal candlebra and climbed the attic stairs.

He was expecting to find a thief, he was even prepared for a closet pervert. What he saw blew his mind away.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Susan Pevensie dreamed that night of a certain brown haired boy who had been a constant nuisance. But a few days ago he had surprised her by picking up her magazines which had fallen and she was surprised to see that he was very handsome in the quiet way.

He was not tall and broad and confident and golden like Peter. He wasn't secretive and mysterious and dark and quietly refined like Edmund. No, he was shy in an endearing way. He stuttered when he spoke to her. His obviously combed with great care hair had an adorable cowlick and he had too soft a face to be considered strong. But Susan was not fragile. She had had enough of men with strong personas, acting as if she would faint at the slightest sign of anything out of place. No, Susan could be strong enough for both of them.

And Susan decided she would have the nice, quiet, shy boy who followed her around for she could be strong and royal and fierce for once. And show the world what being Gentle really entailed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Yes, I had disappeared off the grid for a while. What with exams and Carnivals and Formals and Sports Meets and fundraisers, it's a wonder I am alive.**

**I gave the links in the previous chapter but for some reason they didn't work. I apologise for it. sorry! I'll make a video for this story and upload it and then maybe you can see the characters. Thank you so much for reviewing, I reread them every once in a while when I'm down. : D**

**I chose Lochinvar for this chapter because for some reason whenever I read it, Peter pops into my mind. Hehe. Must be all the gallantry.**

**Disclaimer: *whispers into walkie talkie* I have now sneaked into Narnia. Plotting together with the Tarkhaan to take over Narnia. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! TASH! THE EVIL TASH! DON'T EAT ME! *static***

**Chapter 19: LOCHINVAR**

**Young Lochinvar is come out of the west, ****  
****Through all the wide Border his steed was the best; ****  
****And save his good broadsword he weapons had none. ****  
****He rode all unarmed and he rode all alone. ****  
****So faithful in love and so dauntless in war, ****  
****There never was knight like the young Lochinvar. ****  
** -Sir Walter Scott

Peter Pevensie found his arms full of a girl. How he came upon such a situation was rather strange. He had woken up due to a noise from the attic, and upon investigation he had realized there were people giggling inside. He was ready to assume that Lucy, Susan and Arrianna were inside doing whatever girls do in the middle of the night, discussing some girl stuff. He was even ready to find the White Witch giggling after plotting an evil plan.

Instead, the minute he opened the door, a whip hit his nose. Temporarily blinded, he reeled. There were two distinct shrieks and the next minute he found a figure toppling to the ground. Instinctively, he put his arm around the figure and hoisted it up.

He realized the figure was in fact a girl and what had hit him was her long red hair tied in a braid. Wait… long_ red_ hair?

In an instant he recognized Charlotte De-something -or -the –other, Camilla's sister!

Peter took in the situation at once as the girl, Charlotte squirmed in his arms. Arrianna was standing, gaping, her eyes wide. He sighed. He should have known.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .

"Let me get this right, you took the rings and _put them on_, when the letter explicitly told you not to?" Peter Pevensie peered at me. But it was Edmund's harsh gaze which was making me squirm.

The High King had immediately awakened all his siblings and having the Four of Cair staring at you at the same time is daunting indeed.

"I… er… That is… Yes." I said, defeatedly.

"And you went through Our Royal Sister's personal belongings?" The High King continued.

Oh dear! He had reverted to the royal plural. I was going to die!

"I was cleaning…the attic." I said.

"Do not judge Arrianna harshly, brother. It was my fault for leaving it where everyone could find it. besides, such curiosity is natural."Queen Lucy said, to my utter relief.

"Yet it could have caused us much grief. Or do you not remember how Jadis first came into Narnia?" King Edmund said pointedly. He was brusque and calm. There was none of the previous understanding in him.

I felt betrayed. And then felt angry at myself for feeling betrayed. He could be as distant as he wanted, I had Charlotte and Narnia.

" Lord Diggory made the same mistake, we cannot put her to task for something other's have also done." Queen Susan said evenly.

The High King said," Upon careful consideration, We have come to the conclusion that Lady Arrianna, though being thoughtless has not committed a crime. However, in consequence of her actions, she is to be accompanied by one of Us all the time until Our further orders. Lady Charlotte, I think Lady Polly will be ready to take you in. she lives three streets down and you would be near enough to visit."

I nodded my head, knowing things could have been worse.

"Why thank you, oh _bounteous_ High King!" Said Charlotte contemptuously.

King Peter narrowed his eyes. An awkward silence fell upon the room because the rest of us were unsure of how to respond.

"Lady Charlotte, I have done nothing to merit this behavior," said King Peter.

Charlotte snorted.

"Oh yes, you broke my sister's heart, which of course, is nothing to you! My father was ridiculed among his peers, thanks to you! And then you go and accept Arrianna, rubbing salt in our wounds!" She said, her eyes flashing.

"I respect you as my King, for you are ruling by the Will of Aslan. But as a man, I despise you. And as for my sister, more fool she for falling for you!" Charlotte said.

We were all stunned. I knew Charlotte disliked the High King, but I never knew she hated him to this extent. I thought the High King would guillotine her for sure.

What he did was something I had never comprehended.

"I apologise sincerely and truly for the grief I put your family through. Your sister is a wonderful person and I hurt her. I do not have any excuses other than the fact that I was selfish. And for that I beg your forgiveness." King Peter said, his words strong and ringing true.

And to me he had never seemed more kingly and majestic than he did now. Perhaps that is why Aslan chose him, for he had the courage to accept his mistakes and apologise humbly for it.

Charlotte opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish. She hadn't expected this, I am sure.

"I…it's alright." She mumbled," Anyway, Camilla is married to Dresmond Cartier with a baby on the way. So its all forgotten now."

And then King Peter was offering his hand to me and we left the attic together. After a quick snack of milk and cookies, and a hushed telephone call to Lady Polly, the very same Polly who was there when It All Began, we finally retired to bed.

As Charlotte and I squeezed into a bed, she whispered to me, "Arrianna, are you awake?"

"Yes?" I whispered back.

"I think I should apologise to the High King. I said a little bit too much." She said.

"I agree."

"I wish I was better at decorum like you and Camilla. But I always had a shrewish tongue!" she said.

"But that's what I like about you! You never pretend to be what you're not. You just need to be a little less reckless," I said.

"It's a good thing I'm engaged, otherwise I could never have found a man willing to marry me." She said.

I nodded. And then sat up.

"You're WHAT?" I almost screamed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour, my friends! We have reached chapter 20. The story is about to get a bit darker from I plan to rewrite the first few chapters because I don't really like the way I wrote it since it sounds really immature. So I request you guys to give me some time to make these changes as I'm really busy with my college applications and the SATS. But I'm not abandoning this story. And if you guys want it, I even have a sequel planned. Just let me know though if you want it or not! **

**As for the poem, the lives of Arrianna and Charlotte as explained in this chapter is based on nothing but pretty lies. But the lies hold more value than the truth for them. **

**Disclaimer : I won Narnia and the Middle Earth and all the centaurs, unicorns, yetis and sasquatches in the world. Not to mention the Lock Ness Monster.**

**CHAPTER 20 : A LOVELY LIE**

_**I told a truth, a tragic truth**__**  
**__**That tore the sullen sky;**__**  
**__**A million shuddered at my sooth**__**  
**__**And anarchist was I.**__**  
**__**Red righteousness was in my word**__**  
**__**To winnow evil chaff;**__**  
**__**Yet while I swung crusading sword**__**  
**__**I heard the devil laugh.**__****_

_**I framed a lie, a rainbow lie**__**  
**__**To glorify a thought;**__**  
**__**And none was so surprised as I**__**  
**__**When fast as fire it caught.**__**  
**__**Like honey people lapped my lie**__**  
**__**And peddled it abroad,**__**  
**__**Till in a lift of sunny sky**__**  
**__**I saw the smile of God.**__****_

_**If falsehood may be best, I thought,**__**  
**__**To hell with verity;**__**  
**__**Dark truth may be a cancer spot**__**  
**__**'Twere better not to see.**__**  
**__**Aye, let a lie be big and bold**__**  
**__**Yet ripe with hope and ruth,**__**  
**__**Beshrew me! but its heart may hold**__**  
**__**More virtue than the truth.**_

- ROBERT SERVICE

I eyed the ring on Charlotte's hand. It was a pink diamond set in rubies, gaudy and heavy. I was actually stunned. I duely admired it, remembering the engagement ring King Peter had given me (albeit it had come via a messenger. But we were nobles who couldn't afford the luxury of a romance). It had been a simple diamond ring with a platinum band.

"Who is it?" I asked.

" Lord Gravenshaw." She said.

"WHAT! LORD GRAVENSHAW? You mean Hector Gravenshaw? Are you mad? He is nearly thirty nine years old! And he has already been married once. Mark my words, starting as the second wife shall do you no favours in a strange household!" I said, shocked that she had accepted.

"He is a good man." Charlotte said, indifferently.

"Charlotte, darling, Charlie, listen to me please. There are many young men who would line up to marry you. Why are you marrying this man?" I asked, not comprehending her reasons.

"Because I am tired, Arrianna. After the High King refused my sister, our family has been spurned like curs. We are the laughing stock of the whole court. I cannot afford to marry below my station. And Lord Gravenshaw is still in love with his late wife. Marrying me is just a formality as he has a son already from his first wife. He is not going to expect me to run his household the way a wife should. I want to be free from all this, Arrianna.

I don't care to stitch or embroider. I want to fight for my country. And marrying Gravenshaw would ensure that I can carry on my life with the least inteference. And I shall try to love him, I really will." Said Charlotte, almost sobbing by the end.

I hugged her. I had nothing to tell her, nothing to say that would console her. She was right. All that we could hope for was a husband who wouldn't be too stifling. Even in Narnia, freedom to us was a strange concept. We were nobles in Narnia, but our roots were in Archenland. And we followed the Archenlandian concept of politics. In Narnia, the Kings and Queens were the Law, Love was the norm and freedom was a right. In Archenland, the King had to answer to the Council, freedom meant priding ourselves on our honest labour yet adhering to strict social rules of etiquette, and love was a ploy in politics.

We appreciated but could not follow the openness of the Narnians. Perhaps that is why the Great Winter had come upon them and not us. Because we did not have enough freedom to be snatched away, anyway.

But who could stop silly,young girls from dreaming? Some dreamt of finding love. Some, like Charlotte, only dreamt of freedom. Some dreamt of heroic deeds and the chance to prove oneself.

It hit me like a ton of bricks then. What had I dreamt of? I remembered the faint stirrings of hope, wherein I had wanted to be a healer but a sharp word from my father and a good spank from my mother had put an end to it. I felt ashamed. Here was Charlotte, compromising everything for her dream and I, on the other hand had givn up my dreams so easily. Were my dreams worth that little?

"I'll not judge you Charlotte. I do not know if you are right or wrong in using Lord Gravenshaw. But by the Lion, I'd be the wrong person to judge you." I said, hugging her.

And we fell asleep, crying for no reason or perhaps for all the reasons out there in the world. The cool night breeze dried our tears.

Peter Pevensie crept out from behind the curtain he was hiding. He would admit it. it had been shameful to spy on the girls, but he had to be sure that they had no hidden agenda. It was too much of a coincidence to believe that both Arrianna and Charlotte had come at more or less the same time without some kind of plot. But hearing the girls made him feel both guilty and slightly sick.

He had never considered the repurcussions his actions had had on Camilla's family. He wished he could go back and set things right. At the same time, he felt sorry for Charlotte, whome he honestly could not picture in a domestic setting, having to marry someone as saving grace.

To his astonishment, he saw his Susan creeping out from the shadows and Edmund hauling hiumself out of his crouch beside the door.

He raised his eyebrow.

He was rewarded by a sardonic grin from Edmund who then disappeared into the room they shared.

He looked questioningly at Susan.

" I don't believe it, you know! I just –" Susan started to whisper furiously.

Peter grinned.

"Oh, just be quiet!" said Susa, stalking off.

As he turned off the nightlights, Peter realised he admired Charlotte. She wasn't weak like Emilile (the girl who was currently interested in him), shallow like so many women he knew or politic like Arrianna. And while Peter had no doubt that Edmund enjoyed the crafty ways and delicate diplomacy of the good lady, he himself had enough of the double meanings with the foreign envoys. He enoyed honesty and frankness. And Charlotte was brutally so.

He then came upon an even more astonishing realisation. He realised that he wouldn't mind spending time with Charlotte, a few hours, a few years…..

Peter shook himself back to reality. He knew she hated him, but never before had a woman nott succumbe to his charms. He would woo her eventually.

With this interesting proposition he fell asleep.

Aslan sighed. This wasn't supposed to happen. Arrianna had been sent by His design but He had not presumed that the Ring would bring Charlotte to Narnia. He would have to watch over the Pevensies as they struggled to move on with their lives.

He knew it was cruel. The children did not belong to earth. They might have been born there but their hearts lay in Narnia. They had the First Narnian Song in their veins and the Narnian Pull in their blood. How could they not? Even though they didn't know it, Helen and John Pevensie both were descendants of Morgan Le Fay of Avalon. Her magic had diluted throughout the centuries, but she was powerful enough to travel between two worlds. And the Pevensies, poor Peter and Susan and Edmund and Lucy were stuck between two worlds.

He hoped He could give them strength. He hoped they would come to love Earth and spread some of the nobility and magnificence of the Golden Age on Earth. For the Earth was His world too and He loved it equally. The people were His, even if they denounced him or forgot Him. And He was there to listen to every prayer and cry of distress.

Aslan felt the change when it happened. He felt Tash stir from his century long sleep. He felt Tash go through the events that had occurred in his absence. And He felt Tash leave for The Other World. And he feared for His Children.

**Review please! I would love suggestions to improve the story! **


	22. Chapter 22

**I am horribly sorry! I was very busy, what with my debating, and studies and schoolwork! I aologise terribly! Updates might be irregular over the next month, but after that I have my holidays, so things should be alright then. Please bear with me!**

**To my reviewers: Thank you so much! I assure you I am trying very hard not to disappoint you guys in this story and its sequel( probably).**

**Chapter 21: Phenomenal Woman**

Now you understand  
Just why my head's not bowed.  
I don't shout or jump about  
Or have to talk real loud.  
When you see me passing  
It ought to make you proud.  
I say,  
It's in the click of my heels,  
The bend of my hair,  
the palm of my hand,  
The need of my care,  
'Cause I'm a woman  
Phenomenally.  
Phenomenal woman,  
That's me.

Helen Pevensie had decided on a picnic. And of course, The Kings and Queens insisted on inviting a Professor Kirke and the nice Lady who had taken Charlotte in, Polly Plummer. The reason for it became apparent when they recounted the tale of Narnia's Beginning, when the First Song was sung, the Talking Beasts were born and King Frank and Queen Helen were chosen to reign over all of Narnia. Charlotte and I were in awe of the great Lord and Lady who had actually witnessed these incredible events, much less actually met King Frank and Queen Helen. The story of Jadis of Charn, the White Witch, still chilled me. The White Witch's reign had my ancestors fleeing to Galma and it was only much later that we moved to Archenland.

"And that is how my dear, old mum and I moved back to the country." Finished Professor Kirke, a jolly old man with twinkling eyes.

"Indeed! I told him not to ring the bell!" said Miss Polly Plummer, a handsome lady with her hair in a bun and a motherly face.

The good Professor made a face.

" I would have gone mad if I had not!" He said indignantly.

I laughed in delight. Charlotte was lying on the blanket beside me, reading a book called "Paradise Lost." I liked it very much myself, but preferred another book called "The Prince" by someone called Machiavelli. Though some of his theories would fall flat in Narnia, most of his suggestions would indeed work very well.

The High King, King Edmund and John Pevensie were playing a very queer game with a club, a small green ball which they had to apparently hit with their bat and which they called "crickit". Susan was braiding Lucy's hair as Lucy made a wreath with small flowers she had picked. All in all it was very peaceful and serene.

Until King Edmund caught my eye. I blushed as he brushed his dark hair away from his eyes, looking impossibly handsome. His face reminded me of a Fallen Angel's, enticing yet at the same time dangerous. I immediately felt ashamed for making such a comparison because he was Chosen of Aslan. There was no way he had fallen from His Grace. Unlike King Peter who possessed archetypical angelic looks with his blue eyes and sun kissed hair, King Edmund's looks were more dark, more dangerous.

Shaking my head at such thoughts, I tried to help Helen with the various baskets of food. It was time for my grand plan.

"Umm… Hello." Said Jason, stuttering, as he walked towards us…a rather nervous smile on his face.

Aha! Plan in action! Jason meets Susan's family, impresses them and worms his way into Susan's heart. And thus I jumped up, running up to him, giving him a wide smile and then dragging him over to meet everyone. He was dressed well in a crisp white shit and dark trousers, with a grey vest on top.

"Everyone, please meet my friend Jason! Jason, this is John and that's Helen. This is Professor Kirke , Aunt Polly, Susan, Lucy, Edmund and Peter and Charlotte." I said, introducing everyone. I did not miss how he blushed when his eyes met Susan's.

Both Peter and Edmund were scrutinizing him through narrowed eyes. I gulped. It seemed they had recognized him, and my run in with King Edmund made me shudder. I hastily excused myself, pushing Jason into my place beside Susan's. He would have to do the rest by himself.

I decided to take a walk, the greenery around me enticing me. I pulled out the book I was reading, "Utopia In Reality", a book Queen Susan had given to me and lay down on a blanket beside the river, under a green tree.

I didn't notice I had dozed off until I felt someone cradling my head. Blearily opening my eyes, I saw King Edmund had put my head on his lap and was weaving his hands through my hair.

All sleepiness immediately flying away, I sat up quickly.

"Whaa?" was all I could say.

" You looks innocent, sleeping. Funny, you almost look defenceless. When you and I both know you are anything but." He said, quietly.

"Ughhh?" was my intelligent repy. I was scandalized. Here was a handsome young man, a King no less, saying such flattering things and instead of denying his affections graciously like I had been taught, I was giving replies not even a halfwit would give.

"Have you any idea of how you frustrate me, Arrianna? Must you always challenge me?" Asked King Edmund almost to himself.

" Someone needs to tell you that the world does not revolve around you, King Edmund." I said, tartly.

"And perhaps I would lose my respect for you if you had not done so" He said.

I laughed. It was nice to know that he respected me. I looked into his dark eyes and almost sighed. I had heard stories of how the rage in them could paralyse one as King Edmund would prepare to strike like a Cobra. But no, when I looked into his eyes, I saw the promise of security, safety, a world of promises, an invitation to face danger with him, to see the darkness of the world and still stay pure.

We moved to wards each other. He was inches away from me, when I remembered myself. He belonged to this world and I to Narnia! I could not lose to my emotions. With a herculean effort, I pushed him away and walked away.

Sadly, I missed the smirk on King Edmund's face. If I could hear gis thoughts I would have known that he thought this reaction to be very interesting indeed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ah! We near the end of the story. About two more chapters to go. Don't worry, dear readers, I am not done with these characters yet. I thank everyone who has stuck with this story and given me a chance. I feel that this story has matured with me and I shall definitely edit the first few chapters, which were written rather immaturely and make me cringe everytime I read them. **

**Disclaimer: Hey Tash, if I owned Narnia, I'd drop kick your ugly bottom right out of it. **

**Chapter 22 : DO NOT STAND AT MY GRAVE AND WEEP**

**Do not stand at my grave and weep,****  
****I am not there, I do not sleep.******

**I am in a thousand winds that blow,****  
****I am the softly falling snow.****  
****I am the gentle showers of rain,****  
****I am the fields of ripening grain.******

**I am in the morning hush,****  
****I am in the graceful rush****  
****Of beautiful birds in circling flight,****  
****I am the starshine of the night.******

**I am in the flowers that bloom,****  
****I am in a quiet room.****  
****I am in the birds that sing,****  
****I am in each lovely thing.******

**Do not stand at my grave and cry,****  
****I am not there. I did not die.******

**Do not stand at my grave and weep - Mary Elizabeth Frye**

I smiled as I saw the Queen Susan link her arms through Jason's. the poor boy turned red and almost fainted. I think, in the end it was his shy demeanour which won the Queen. I should think he was as un-Prince Rabadash like as possible. I shuddered. The story of how the Prince was obsessed with Queen Susan was a story which many young maidens found romantic. I however, always found it absolutely terrifying.

We were at some sort of fair. Queen Lucy called it a Carnival, and she insisted on our visiting it. As this would give me an opportunity to get away from King Edmund, I jumped at the chance. That particular person had been throwing me knowing smirks and staring at me with those piercing eyes of his. I wished I could get away from it all! Attention had never bothered me, but King Edmund made me feel short of breath.

I spied a Gypsy tent, with purple coverings. As I walked in, I found myself surrounded by smoke. I approached a table where a lady with hair as black as ebony sat. I sat down and proferred my hand. She took with an iron grip. For a minute, I promise I could feel talons. I whipped my head up to look at her face.

She had the most disconcerting eyes. They were pitch black. I well I know that darkness soothes and heals, it hides and nourishes and brings forth gentle sleep and sweet dreams. No, this was an all consuming darkness, an ancient evil… a destruction so complete that it chilled me to my bones. I could see all the sorrows I had faced and all the ones I would face in her eyes. I could see Narnia on flames, hordes of men in black armour marching, Cair Paravel crumbling, Peter and Edmund fighting a hag and a werewolf, a blonde man on a ship waving goodbye, his eyes full of tears, to three children and a Mouse on a boat. I could see another blonde man tied to a chair, a lady in green, two children and a King of Narnia battling against what could only be Calormenes. I saw beautiful, noble Horses being shot down, the children thrown into a stable, a darkness descending into Narnia and everything withering and dying. I had tears streaming down my eyes.

"What do you wish to know, Lady?" the woman said, her voice harsh and grating.

"No..nothing." I stuttered.

"You lie. Tell me, do you desire riches? Or power?" She said.

I drew myself up. I was a Lady, I would not let this… this creature deter me.

" All I desire, Madam, is to return to my own world. From there, I think I can take it." I said tartly, before snatching back my hand and walking out sedately.

I did not see the woman turn into Tash with his horns and talons and beak. Tash laughed, the noise harsh.

"You shall not thwart me this time, Aslan. The little Lady should know that she should be careful for what she wishes for. You might just get it. I shall destroy Narnia. And she will help me. for I am the Tash, the inexorable." Tash said, his voice keening. Then he slowly vanished.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . …. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I started from my sleep that night. The meeting with the gypsy had scared me. I knew it in my bones that something was about to happen. Something to tear down this new found happiness. I wished for Charlotte, I could confide in her. She had been a good friend to me.

Sighing, I went down and to my surprise, I found John Pevensie reading a book.

"Hello," I said.

He smiled at me.

"Tell me, Arrianna, all about your home." Said John.

And so I spun tales about tortures, taking inspiration from the books I had read, and my life of hardship and train accidents and several such nonsensical tales.

John Pevensie was smiling throughout the whole tale.

He got up and bid me goodnight. Just before leaving he turned.

" Arrianna, I don't know where you are from. But your hands are too soft to know of hardships, your countenance is not that of a tortured person. You carry yourself like nobility. we may not know everything, but we are not blind, my wife and I. But ,y children trust you and so do I. And perhaps, one day, I'll even understand." He said, and turned.

"You're a good man, John." I said, to his back.

He turned and gave me a half smile and walked up the stairs.

I sat down on the couch telling myself I was getting nervous for nothing when Edmund came down the stairs.

" I heard voices." He said.

I immediately got up, trying to flee to the bedroom. He caught me.

"Arrianna, listen. I am done being patient. You cannot run away from this… from us." He said.

"Oh yes? Watch me." I said, as I struggled in his arms.

"Is it that difficult for you to be with me?" asked Edmund, his voice even, yet I knew he was hurt.

"No. it is far too easy. Which is why we should tread carefully. I am not of this world, Edmund." I said.

"Nor am I of Narnia. Yet it is Narnia which I call home, Narnia for which I fought and Narnia which I love. Where we are born doesn't have to be where we want to be." He said.

I sagged against him. He was right. For once in my life, I did not care for practicality. I wanted to be romantic. It was alright if I was from another world, for the matters of the heart are the same everywhere.

Edmund must have felt my resolve weakening, and he held me against him. He lowered his head slowly and I bent lifted my head to his. He touched his lip to mine, an experimental caress.

And then we were kissing! And I felt like I was on fire. There was molten lava everywhere. I practically melted against him, to my eternal shame.

We broke apart for the sake of decency.

I rested my head on his shoulder as we sat on the sofa, his arms around me. I sighed, feeling very, very whole and complete.

" Edmund, " I said. " I think I might like you."

"Arrianna," said he, " I know that I love you."

And my heart exploded with happiness as I kissed his laughing mouth again. Who would have thought that I would be kissing the Just King of Narnia, and that too for love.

" We should go." Said Edmund, reluctantly.

We walked up the stairs hand in hand, ready to face the world together, for the first time tomorrow. I wanted to tell Lucy and Susan and Charlotte immediately, but I doubted they would take it kindly if they were awoken from their sleep.

After Edmund had left, I couldn't go to sleep. Sighing happily, I tiptoed out of the room again, heading towards the attic. I found solace in that place. I switched on the light and gazed at painting of Aslan that Lucy had drawn.

" Thank you, Aslan, for this great happiness. I have never, ever thought that one could feel this way.." I was cut off by a harsh, keening noise.

I turned around, to face a horrid creature, black as night, with horns and a curved beak and terrible long talons.

I opened my mouth to scream when it placed it's long talons on my shoulder, effectively paralyzing me with fear. There was a stench of death… a putrid, acrid smell which made my stomach churn. The next thing I knew, I was in a green field near an abandoned castle, with crumbling turrets and broken bastions.

I screamed fully then, knowing in my heart of hearts I was back in Narnia, back with a piece of me missing. I broke down in the grass, sobbing and tearing the grass around me, my heart breaking. I had always thought that these notions were for silly court women who would rather pine for love than build a niche for themselves in court.

But now I knew better. I knew the strength and safety which I felt Edmund gave me, the challenge he posed, the intelligence he possessed and underneath it all, his warmth and acceptance. I had lost my love and I had lost my friends.

When I looked up presently, I gasped. The castle was familiar to me. For I had once called the Rurtherdale Castle my home and I would recognize it anywhere, even when it lay crumbling in ruins. I ran towards it, screaming everyone's names.

"MOTHER! FATHER! KIARA! ALEXANDER! ANYONE?" I screamed.

My voice echoed around the empty halls and then there was deathly silence. I walked as fast as I could to the Hall Of Records which I knew the scholars that my father paid diligently kept. I was determined to find out what was wrong. I entered the damp, musty hall.

There was no sign of life. I saw the huge domes of books with yellowing pages and frowned. If father had moved to the winter castle permanently then he would have taken the records. I browsed through the books, and picked the one which was dated the year I left Narnia.

_Year of The Wolf 123_

_This year was marked by several important events. The crop yield was average, the rains were not timely, resulting in the lower crop yields. There was a slight skirmish in the north but was quickly sorted out. The most important events in the year were the High King choosing Lady Arrianna as his queen, and the disappearance of the Four of Cair followed by that of the Lady. Search parties yielded no result. Even now, the search is on. Search parties have been sent as far as Calormene._

It ended here. So I went on to the scrolls on top, dated more recently I presumed.

_Year of the Bear, 765_

_There has been a tremendous shortage of food after the Telmarine attack. Rumours are afloat that the Lord Reagent Peridian cannot hold the Cair and the Telmarine invader Caspian will take over the crown._

I gasped in horror at the date. It was around five hundred years after I had left.

That meant… that meant….

Everything I knew was gone.


	24. Chapter 24

**Ahoy readers! This is the last chapter proper in the story. The next chapter will basically be a sort of an epilogue to this story and the introduction to the sequel. The sequel is called : When Worlds Collide. I am going to take a lot of creative license and change the storyline while adhering to the canonical characters. The characters won't be OOC, but I will be introducing new characters and changing the plotline to introduce new elements. It is kind of necessary for my plot, otherwise I would not do so. I shall also rewrite the first few chapters of this story as they were written when I was young and foolish and make me cringe when I see them. Also, I would like to point out that there will be situations that are a little mature (nothing explicit, don't even go there) so if you're old enough to understand then you're old enough to read. **

**THANK YOU, THANK YOU THANK YOU! 107 REVIEWS! YES! I LOVE YOU GUYS! NEW REVIEWERS AND ALL THOSE WHO HAVE STUCK WITH THIS STORY, I seriously owe you guys. You cheered me up when I was down, you motivated me to write this chapter in the midst of my exams and did I mention you guys are awesome?**

**CHAPTER 24: THE CROWNLESS SHALL BE KING**

All that is gold does not glitter,  
Not all those who wander are lost;  
The old that is strong does not wither,  
Deep roots are not reached by the frost.  
From the ashes a fire shall be woken,  
A light from the shadows shall spring;  
Renewed shall be blade that was broken,  
The crownless again shall be king.

-J.R.R. TOLKEIN

I have no idea how long I sat there staring at the records. However, by the time I came out of the castle it was night time. I shivered, not just because of the chill but out of fear. Why was Aslan doing this to me? I wanted to go back to Narnia, yes, but…this is not what I had imagined.

I remembered the queer lady in the shop. Did she have anything to do with this? At any rate, I would have to camp out here until I met some kindly Narnian to take me in. I had no idea what to do…. There was no where I could go. Unless of course, I went to Archenland. Of course, it would take a lot of convincing but Archenlanders are by and large, a genial bunch. Yes, I made up my mind…that is hwere I would go.

And do what? I pondered, tears pricking my eyelids… I may have had a shallow life, but it was the only life I knew. I couldn't bear to sit down and sob so I got up and started walking to clear my head. I missed Susan and Lucy and Charlotte. Susan would try and figure out a way logically, Lucy would accept her situation happily and probably build a wonderland in the forest and Charlotte would probably scream with rage and shoot any Telmarine she sees.

"That's it!" I thought to myself. I could go to Archenland, rally support, probably from Teribinthia and Galma too. And then launch an attack on the Telmarines. They didn't belong to Narnia. It was what Aslan would want me to do. I shuddered, I almost didn't recognize myself. Lady Arrianna Rutherdale, planning rebellions? My mother would have disowned me. and for the first time in my life, I didn't care. I was filled with righteous anger at the invaders. First, I would have to see if there were any Narnians left to form a rebellion with.

I was thus wrapped up in my thoughts and did not notice a figure clad in a mail shirt sitting on a log. I may have been able to plan wars but heavens above knew I did not know how to fight in one. I would be dead in ten minutes. I was useless at stealth and almost never noticed my surroundings. Unfortunately for me, the figure happened to be a knight. A Telmarine if we are to go into specifics.

Before I could scream, there was a sword against my throat.

"Who are you?" the voice was hoarse and definitely male.

" I…I got lost! My village is beyond the forest and…. I came to pick berries in the forest and I have no idea…" I faltered, acting out, quite nicely might I add, what I believed to be a perfectly convincing story.

" Your gown is too elegant to be a village maid's. Your hands are soft and though you are tanned, your complexion is not due to hours in the sun. your nails are in perfect shape and your diction and accent are too refined. Now, the truth… or else." And he let the sentence hang in the air.

It was disconcerting enough that I wasn't able to see him, it was even worse that he was whispering in my ear. He was pressed up against me, which was not proper at all, no indeed.

" Or else what?" I said, rather haughtily." Who do you think you are, Sir, that you accost Ladies such? Your mother would be ashamed of you."

The man spun me around harshly and for the first time I got a good glimpse at his face. I expected someone like him to have rugged, worn features. But no, his face was aristocratic, beautiful even…with honey blonde hair. His eyes though were icy and blue, like chips of ice.

" Manners did not keep me alive, and nor will it keep you alive. I demand your identity NOW!" he said, and though he never raised his voice, I was shaken.

" Aeron, leave her alone," A voice said, much younger but sounding world weary.

I turned to see a golden haired boy, not much older than Lucy. He looked like he had been crying. Aeron, the man, let me go.

"My Lord.." Began the man, when the boy cut him off

"Caspian. I have no kingdom nor a throne. You can get used to calling me Caspian now. " the boy said.

Caspian! So this was the villain! The wretch who had invaded my land! But.. he was so young, a mere boy. That still did not excuse him from the heinous deeds he had committed.

"So you are Caspian," I said frostily." Well, _Caspian,_ I am rather glad you are without a kingdom. Thank Aslan the Narnians intervened. What did you think? You could invade Narnia with the help of this… this boorish knight of yours and we would take it lying down? Hah! You take it from me, _Caspian,_ Lady Arrianna Rutherdale that I will most definitely travel to the Cair and tell the Narnians where you have set camp. Unless of course, you leave Narnia and never show your face again."

Well, this was good. I could just get this Caspian to leave without any bloodshed.

Both Caspian and Aeron stared at me open mouthed.

"Lady Arrianna Rutherdale? Weren't you bethrothed to the High King Peter? But how can you be real? You are just a story, like the Four of Cair. You aren't…" Areon trailed off, apparently unable to believe what I was saying.

Caspian gulped.

" I think you got the wrong man. I am Caspian the Tenth. The man you are looking for is Caspian the First. He is dead for over three hundred years." He said.

My legs gave away as I collapsed on the grass.

"Impossible" I said. "You lie."

Caspian stared at me sympathetically. And then launched into a story of how his kingdom had been usurped by his uncle Miraz. I think he was trying to gain my sympathy. But it meant nothing to me. Him or Miraz, they were both invaders.

I was in this state of distress when I saw the Horn.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"This?" Caspian said," Doctor Cornelius gave it to me.."

I lunged for it. He had no right! It belonged to _my _friend. Someone I had laughed with it, someone I had played matchmaker for.

"Give that back!" I screamed.

Aeron easily held me back. I hit him as hard as I could but his grip on me was like iron. I don't even know when I started crying. Caspian looked terrified. I spotted a knife tucked into Aeron's belt.

I grasped it and looked at Caspian. I have no idea what he thought I was going to do. I think he thought I was going to kill him ( I promise I would not do that, he was just a boy, despite his ancestry) and panicking, he blew the horn without thinking.

The horn sounded deep and clear throughout the woods resonating. I thought the dryads would surely swirl around us, answering the call. Nothing happened, just the three of us frozen in shock.

And that's when I spotted a petal twirling around us. I followed it to a tree.

"Wake up." I whispered to it.

The tree remained silent. However, I found a cubby hole in the tree. After groping into it, I felt my hands curl around a book of some sorts.

I pulled it out. it was a handsome leather bound diary. I brought it over to the other two. I started reading aloud.

"_Year of the Birch, 134_

_It is the sixth year after their Majesties' disappearance. I have not enjoyed a singular moment of happiness. The Lord Regent is a good ruler, but he is not the Four. He feels it too. Narnia is still in mourning. Prince Corin has taken on the role of Lord Regent in his stride, yet sometimes I can see him wistfully gazing towards the rolling plains that lead to Archenland. However, King Cor and Lady Aravis are to be married so he has cheered up._

_On a more personal note, Chirp the Sparrow informed me of how he had sighted the White Stag. While I have no ideahow much truth there is in that, I must find out._

_Tumnus."_

I almost cried. Lord Tumnus! His diary! The next entry was for a few days later.

"_Year of the Birch, 134_

_What have I done? I asked for a wish, yet not this… never this. I knew the Four of Cair would never return….they belong to their world. Yet I somehow always knew that Lady Arrianna had somehow followed them there. If I could call her back, we could discern a way to bridge the two worlds. The Stag warned me against making such a foolish wish and told me that sometimes, we are called to worlds where we can do greater good in, but I was a sore fool. I wished her back. And now I know I have changed the future of Narnia for ever. For she and __**they, **__will only return when Narnia is in grave danger. I have doomed Narnia. I can hardly live with myself. And I think Orieus knows of my terrible deed. I can no longer live, Aslan have mercy on me._

_Tumnus."_

I cried for a long time. I felt no anger at the poor, foolish faun. He had no way of knowing. Sometimes, when you interfered with fate, you did so to your own sorrow. I hope he found peace. I knew Lucy would be terribly saddened. So I carefully wrapped it in the shawl of my dress. Caspian looked stricken.

"Do you..? you could keep it…" the boy said, thrusting his satchel towards me. I kept it inside. In the glow of the firelight, he looked terribly young, a little boy and not an invader.

I looked at Aeron's face. Why had he accompanied Caspian? What was going on?

I sighed.

"You better start at the beginning. And for hevean's sake Caspian, do try not to turn the explanation into a garbled mess." I said.


	25. Chapter 25

**And here is the promised epilogue! I promise I shall start working on the new story over the Christmas break. And ooooh! We shall get to see what horrors are in store for our characters. I chose this poem for the epilogue even though initially I planned no poems for it because to me, essentially this poem conveys that you are not only the Master of your own fate but also that certain endings lead only to new beginnings. And these are lessons the characters have to learn.**

**I want to thank all my reviewers so very much! Thank you for sticking with this story! Really, you guys helped me develop not only my characters but also myself as an author. And MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you have an awesome Christmas with your family and friends and with LOTS of presents!**

**EPILOGUE: INVICTUS**

_Out of the night that covers me,  
Black as the pit from pole to pole,  
I thank whatever gods may be  
For my unconquerable soul._

_In the fell clutch of circumstance  
I have not winced nor cried aloud.  
Under the bludgeonings of chance  
My head is bloody, but unbowed._

_Beyond this place of wrath and tears  
Looms but the Horror of the shade,  
And yet the menace of the years  
Finds and shall find me unafraid._

_It matters not how strait the gate,  
How charged with punishments the scroll,  
I am the master of my fate:  
I am the captain of my soul._

**-ERNEST HENLEY**

Edmund Pevensie woke up on the morning of June twenty third, 1947 knowing something was horribly wrong. He looked in alarm at his brother, but Peter was sleeping soundly. Peter even slept like an angel, it was no surprise that he was coddled so by old ladies and desired by so many young girls. Edmund smirked. The only girl who even stood a chance with Peter was Charlotte. And that was for the sole reason that she was indifferent to the High King.

Thinking of Charlotte made him think of Arrianna. That Lady was an enigma. She was crafty yet her heart was true, she liked controlling people but she would never do it in the loud way Charlotte did. No, Lady Arrianna preferred to charm people into doing what she wanted. Rather like him.

He smiled at the very thought of her. At last an equal!

Edmund rolled out of bed and made himself look presentable. He realized he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life with Arrianna, each trying to outwit the other. But he also realized that he was young here, younger than he was there. He couldn't not do half the things he wanted, even though Aslan knew he was capable of them. But Edmund was the Master of patience.

He went downstairs to find Charlotte, Lucy, Susan and his mother huddled together, crying. This was, of course, not what he had been expecting. He turned to his father, who was sitting gravely on his armchair.

"Father?" Edmund enquired.

"Arrianna's gone, Edmund. She's disappeared." His father said, looking at him with something akin to pity in his eyes.

Edmund kept a stoic face as his sisters, his mother and even Charlotte cried harder. He wished then, that he could shed tears. But he found he could not. There was no heart wrenching grief (which Susan had told him was to be expected when something like this happened), there was no rage, there was no disbelief.

He felt empty, hollow. For the first time in his life, King Edmund the Just felt like nothing. Even Jdis had been incapable of making him feel that.

Without a word, he went out for a walk.

!#$%^&)_+_)(*&^%$#!%*)+_)(*&^%$#!_)(*&^%$#+_)(*&^%$#+_)(*&^%$#!_)(*&^%$#!

September 17th dawned bright and early for the Pevensies and Charlotte. About six months had passed since Arrianna had disappeared and Aunt Polly had tutored Charlotte till she was deemed fit to enter school. Susan and Jason held hands as they walked into the station. The children had long since accepted England as their home. Of course, they had already been told by Aslan that they would never be returning to Narnia and Charlotte's fate seemed sealed. There was nothing to do other than to make the best of it.

The five children walked to Hyde Park on the last day before they had to go back to school. They found a secluded spot and settled down.

"Hey! Look!" Lucy said, pointing at a gnarled tree which looked out of place." It looks like it could be alive. An old, wisened dryad."

She walked up to it and put her hand on it.

The others watched open mouthed as she disappeared into thin air.

"LUCY!" Susan screamed, scrambling to reach her.

All the four children ran to the tree. They felt the wind pick up and the air thicken with magic around them. The next thing they knew, they were in a familiar land.

Narnia.

But what was more terrifying was that they were in a familiar time. The Four had already overthrown Miraz. What were they doing near the ruins of Cair Paravel again?


End file.
